An Odd Arrival On Pern
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: A 33 year old woman from Michigan on Earth wakes up from her nap and finds herself on Pern and she meets the father of 2 of her characters and impresses a Dragon, this story follows her from arrival
1. Arrival

**Summary:** A 33 year old woman from Michigan on Earth wakes up from her nap and finds herself on Pern and she meets the father of 2 of her characters and impresses a Dragon, this story follows her from arrival

**Disclaimer:** I own Weyrleader J'meson, Weyrwoman Tavana, Candidate/Weyrling/Wingsecond Wesley Hawk, Candidate/Weyrling/Wingsecond Kathryn Hawk-Bond, Weyrling/Wingthird M'thew, Silver Aleth, Bronze Graenth, Gold Rinth, Silver Silvith, Kim Williams, Queen Akadeanna Hawk (Character), Queen Akadeanna Hawk (Fanfiction Writer), Journeywoman Baker Amanda, Journeyman Beast Crafter Andrew, Master Vinter Marcus, Journeywoman Weaver Jessica, Journeywoman/Weyr Beast Crafter Rebecca, Master Crafter Jeweler Naverian, Master Crafter Jeweler & Gemstone Expert Nebiwon, Helen, Mary, Ryan, Kathy, Carl, Heather, Eric, Weyrwoman Taven, Weyrleader J'don, Journeywoman/Master Healer Tillie, Weyrbrat Jason, Nova Queen Arderth, Nova King Orouth, Master Harper Jackson; I don't own Dere Kiang, I don't own Pnina Tornai, I don't own Maggie Moos, I don't own Dell, I don't own Blindman's Bagging that belongs to Islinne Weyr; I own Thrust Prime, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Stardancer Prime, I own Stargazer Prime, I own all of the Moon Wind Autobot Team, I own Star Sun Weyr, I give full credit for the idea of Who The Dragons Keened For to astrokath and their fanfiction The Dragons' Farwell; I also don't own the Mating Song (Where it says rise in glory bronze and gold)

Kim walked along a beach she had never seen before; things were weird as the sands felt different than the beaches of Michigan that she had walked along these were beautiful and warm, though the water was cool against her feet.

The young woman was confused where she was last thing she had remembered was laying down on her couch because she was very tired and then when she woke up she was on this weird beach, she was also wearing a pair of jeans, her favorite dragonfly top, and surprisingly her Justin Riding Boots which the soles were fixed.

Finally after a while the young woman sat down and stared at the sky, it sure didn't look like the sky of her home either, but then she spotted something! _No way a Dragon! _She thought and she says, "Rise in glory Bronze and Gold, dive entwine enhance the hold, count 3 months and more and 5 heated weeks. A day of glory in a month who seeks. A strand of silver in the sky. . . with heat all quickens and all time flies."

After saying that familiar phrase the Dragon swooped down and to her surprise it was a Bronze Dragon and he looked like the ones from the Dragonriders Of Pern Stories, _wait no_ she thought to herself as it neared where she was she thought _That's Bavanath! Dragon of Kathryn and Wesley's Father!_

The Bronze landed near her and a man a little taller than her sat astride the Bronze Dragon and Kim smiled _yup that's J'meson all right._ She thought to herself seeing that he resembled Wesley so much. Bravely the young woman stepped towards the Bronze Dragon who lowered his head to look at her and the man on his back leapt down and he asks,"What are you doing out here all alone Miss?"

Kim reaches up and rubs the Bronze's eyeridges and she says, "I am not exactly sure where I am or how I got here." The man says, "Well you are on Pern Miss, I am Bronze rider J'meson and that's my Dragon Bavanath." Kim turns and looks at the man glancing at his shoulder-knots which clearly noted that he was a Weyrleader and she snorts at him and says, "That is no way for a Weyrleader to introduce himself, I know you are Weyrleader J'meson of Star Sun Weyr, you are Weyrmate of Weyrwoman Tavana and Bavanath is mate of Savanath. You are Father of twins known as Kathryn Hawk-Bond and Wesley Hawk."

J'meson was startled at the young woman's words and he chuckles and says, "Well I guess you at least know some of my world then Miss. Who are you?" Kim looks at him and says, "Kim Williams, or among the fanfiction writers I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk." J'meson nods at her name and he asks, "What do you know of Pern Kim?"Kim shrugs and sits down on one of the Bronze's paws before saying, "Only what Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey has written about this place."

J'meson smiles hearing that I knew of the Dragonlady and he asks, "Do you know Dragonlady McCaffrey?"Kim shakes her head no and says, "No only of her stories, great author."J'meson nods and he asks, "How do you know of me then?" I chuckle and say, "I'm what's called a Spirit Writer so I can hear the characters I write about, Kathryn and Wesley are among the 2 I write about and so I know about you from them."

J'meson nods at her words and he asks, "Would you like to go to Star Sun Weyr? We have a clutch on the sands about to hatch." Kim looks at the Bronze and she smiles and says,"Yes I would. Does your Weyr have an age restriction on impression? I never did find that out." J'meson laughs and says, "No Kim we don't have one, but you can't be much older than 17 turns."

Kim shakes her head and says, "No I am 33 turns as of the 3rd month this turn." She was thankful for her memories of the stories so she knew turns meant years and 3rd month was just like March where she came from. J'meson was startled and he says, "I am sorry if I insulted you thinking you are so young, but you look it."

Kim laughs and says,"No you didn't insult me J'meson, everyone thinks I am younger than I am." She looks at Bavanath and asks, _Dear Bronze what do you think of me? Am I Dragon worthy?_ The Bronze looks at the woman in a strong way this time and he snorts before saying _Yes young one, I can feel you'd attract a dragonet maybe even a Queen._

Kim smiles at the Bronze's words before saying, "Your Dragon says I will attract a dragonet maybe even a Queen." J'meson chuckles as the woman was able to speak to his Dragon and asks, "Are you a HAD?" Kim shakes her head no and says, "Naw one of my characters is a HAA or Hear All Animals, I just pulled her gift to speak to him."

J'meson chuckles and says, "Well that means there will be 2 of you at Star Sun Weyr then." Kim blinks and asks, "Do you mean Akadeanna Hawk is there?" J'meson nods and says,"Yes she is." Kim laughs and says, "It's _her_ gifts I used to speak to your Bronze."She then mounts the Bronze Dragon and fastens the riding straps around her and then J'meson mounts up behind her and checks her straps before fastening them around himself.

J'meson says, "Hang on tight." Kim laughs and says, "Yes I know J'meson." As she said that the large Bronze launches into the air, but before J'meson could say anything the Bronze winks _between_having already warned their passenger. 3 seconds later they burst out of _between_ above Star Sun Weyr and J'meson says, "I'm sorry about that I was going to warn you, but Bavanath jumped before I could."

Kim laughs as the Bronze backwinged into the Weyrbowl and says, "That's all right J'meson Bavanath actually warned me before he jumped." J'meson laughs as his Bronze had warned the woman before he could, but as he did the Dragons started humming and he says, "Shard it! We don't have time to get you situated the hatching is happening!"

Kim chuckles and pats Bavanath's neck and says _Take us to the sands then Bavanath._ The Bronze launches back into the air and blinks _between_and reappears over the sands and lands before he says _Remove your straps, slide down and get yourself out to the candidates._ Kim nods and quickly unbuckles her straps and slides down and once down runs out to join the rest of the candidates on the sands.

Bavanath took to one of the ledges before saying _I told her what to do mine that's why she didn't wait for you to tell her to._ J'meson chuckles and says, _Thank you for doing that Bavanath, I hope she impresses._ Bavanath says _I hope so too mine._


	2. Hatching And Impression

Kim stares at the Dragon eggs as they shook and twitched, she saw Traven and her Gold near the clutch and realized this was hers, but she also spotted Kathryn and Wesley in the stands, which told the young woman that J'meson and Tavana hadn't tried to take the two to the Harper Hall, she'd have to have a word with them after the hatching, she turns her attention back to the eggs and she was delighted as she spotted a Gold egg among the large clutch.

She lifted her feet one at a time as Anne's description of the Hatching Sands didn't do them justice they were much hotter! Her eyes darted from one egg to another wondering what color would hatch first, hoping a Bronze as everyone said it was a good sign if a Bronze would hatch first and sure enough when the first egg hatched it was a Bronze which everyone sighed.

She watches as he impressed a boy near her and it seemed to be a trigger for more eggs that spilled forth their contents, Kim noticing that there were what was called 'canon' colors as well as 'mutation' colors, she watched as 2 silvers and the Gold hatched; it was then she noticed that there was no more remaining eggs.

She waited not wanting any of the 3 to have to chase her to impress her. She watches the Golden Queen spread her wings and one of the 2 silvers came to her and she says _I am __Aleth you were sent here for me mine, please feed me?_ Kim was shocked as the silver chose her and she then watches the Gold and other Silver scamper to the stands impressing Kathryn and Wesley, she chuckles as Kathryn got Silvith the silver and Wesley got his Rinth.

Kim says, "She says her name is Aleth." Many Dragons hummed in approval and Kim leads her silver to where the Weyrling's were feeding their dragonets and saw _her twins_ feeding theirs. She grabs a bowl of meat before joining the twins and feeds her silver before saying, "Rinth and Silvith are both beautiful you two."

Kathryn looks up at the woman's words and she says, "I remember you, I saw Father drop you on the sands not long before the eggs hatched." Kim chuckles and says, "Yes that's right that was me he dropped with Bavanath." She was actually pleased that with the pair impressing she wouldn't have to stop Tavana and J'meson from taking them to Harper Hall their dragonets would keep them bound to the Weyr.

Wesley asks, "What's your name?" Kim looks at Wesley and says, "My name is Kim." Kathryn looks at the woman and says, "I've heard your voice before! You're Hawk!" Kim looks at Kathryn and laughs and says, "Yes that's what my characters call me." Kathryn laughs and says, "I'm glad to finally meet you."

Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad to finally meet you two as well, I don't know how I ended up here on Pern, but I know why it was to impress Aleth my silver. I am from Earth." Kathryn nods and she says, "Just like your writings I got a silver and Wesley's the first Male Gold rider." Kim laughs and says, "Yes just like the books."


	3. Wesley The Cat Is Alive!

Once her silver was satisfied she walked with Kathryn and Wesley to the Jr. Weyrling barracks where they settled their dragonets onto the stone couches, but then when Kim turned to look at her bed she stared in shock there were 2 cats laying there!

But as she looked closer to one of them she gasps, "Wesley!" It was her white cat, but how was it possible she had let him go only 72 hours previously to heaven, but no the white cat was laying there alive and well and purring. Kathryn heard Kim call her brother's name and she walks over and asks, "Why'd you call my brother's name? He's over in the male's area."

Kim looks at Kathryn then indicates the white cat on her bed and she says, "No that's also this white cat's name! He's my cat Wesley from Earth, but I don't understand how he got here I let him go onto Heaven just 72 hours ago." Kathryn shrugs and says, "About then I found him wandering the beach where Father was going to spend some time today."

Kim was startled at her words and she strokes his beautiful white fur and says, "That must be then where he found me, Wesley here responds to Thomas as well I think I should use that as his name because there would be 2 Wesley's then," she pauses and looks at her white cat and asks, "Is that ok with you?" Wesley the white cat looks at his Mom who stood there and he meows saying _yes mommy that's fine._

Kim chuckles as she heard him and she says, "He is fine with it, I guess I picked up Akadeanna's gift because I heard him." Kathryn chuckles and says, "Well I'm glad he is." Kim asks, "Do you have any pets?" Kathryn nods and a Brown Flitt appears and she says, "Just this guy his name is Chocolate." Kim chuckles seeing the Brown Flitt and she says, "Just like the stories."

Kathryn walked over to her bed and pulled out a bag and picks up something from it and returns to Kim and hands her what she was holding and she says, "I found this actually the same day your cats appeared you can have it." Kim was confused at Kathryn's words, but looked at what was in her hands it was a Gold Flitt egg and she says, "A Gold Flitt egg!"

Kathryn nods and says, "Yeah I was going to let someone else impress her, but you can have her." Kim says, "Thanks Kathryn." Kim picks up a small bed fur and wraps her Gold Flitt egg in it and she says, "She's going to be a beauty I bet." Kathryn asks, "I bet she will. Were you going to stop our parents from taking us to Harper Hall had we not impressed after what you wrote?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes and that's what I was thinking when I saw you two in the stands, I'm glad I won't have to as your dragonets will bind you two to the Weyr." Kathryn smiles and says, "I was wondering what you were thinking when you looked at us. Well come on the feast should be starting."

Kim nods and follows after Kathryn letting her 2 cats sleep, but says, _Thomas alert me if that Gold egg starts rocking please baby._ The white cat purrs and says _Yes mommy._ Kim leaves the room and heads for the dining cavern with Kathryn and they sat at the Jr. Weyrling's table.

Kim smiles seeing familiar things from the books and her stories among the food, but then she watched as a woman walked into the Dining Caverns and she stares it was Akadeanna, heavens was she beautiful. Kathryn asks, "Do you remember who that is Kim?" Kim laughs and says, "Of course how could I _not_ recognize my favorite character Akadeanna. She's prettier though than spirit form."

Kathryn chuckles and says, "Well that's good you do, I'll take you to talk to her after the feast." Kim nods watching the Egyptian woman sit down at the Weyrleader's table, Kim asks, "Is that the Weyrleader's table she sat down at Kathryn?" Kathryn nods not even looking and says, "Yeah that's where she always sits."

Kim nods and says, "Figures." The feast went well then Kathryn guides Kim to the Egyptian Queen and says, "Akadeanna I have someone who wishes to meet you." She bows in respect saying that. The Egyptian woman turns around hearing Kathryn's voice then notices the woman standing near her and walks closer and she says, "Hello Hawk."

Kim blushes hearing the beautiful musical tone of Akadeanna's voice and she bows deeply to the Egyptian Queen and says, "It is an honor to finally meet you in person Akadeanna, you are much prettier than in spirit form." Akadeanna waves off the woman's bow and says, "It is more of an honor for me to meet you, what should I call you Hawk or Kim?"

Kim smiles and says, "Either would be fine, I do prefer Kim though." Akadeanna says, "Then I shall call you Kim then. You're the one that impressed the silver from the sands aren't you, the one that didn't go to the stands?" Kim chuckles and says, "Yes that was me who impressed her." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Well I'm glad to know that. What you've written is all true."

Kim smiles then yawns and says, "I'm glad it is, I better go though I'm very tired." Akadeanna says, "Then go I'll see you later on I promise." Kim nods and Kathryn leads her friend to the Jr. Weyrling Barracks again and to their beds which were near each other. Kim goes to her bed and changes into some sleeping clothes before lying down and Thomas comes and takes his usual place at her head and Kim says, "Missed you baby." Thomas says _Missed you too Mommy._ The two drifted off to sleep Thomas purring softly.


	4. Flitt Hatching And Weyrling Lessons

It seemed like only 2 hours since Kim fell asleep when she heard Thomas saying _Mommy wake up!_ Kim groans and says _It's too early Thomas._ The white cat pawed at her face and says _I know mommy but your Gold Egg is hatching!_ That jolted the young woman out of her sleep her Egg was hatching!

Kim looks at the Gold Flitt Egg then around the room, she hadn't a clue where she'd find meat for her Flitt and she saw Kathryn who was up feeding her silver and she quickly went to Kathryn and says in a hushed tone, "I need meat Thomas says my Gold's hatching!" Kathryn looks up at the woman and she went to another spot and quickly returned with a small bowl and she says, "This is for the Flitts here. Let's go see her hatch."

Kim accepts the bowl and says, "Thanks." The two headed back to Kim's bed while Silvith had fallen asleep again. Kim sat down and Kathryn did at the foot of the bed as the egg was rocking and twitching and soon the egg seemed to disintegrate around the Gold who started promptly creeling for food, Kim grabs a handful from the bowl and offers it to the Gold who promptly ate the food, but quite delicately.

Kathryn says, "Don't try and go back to sleep it's almost dawn and Aleth will be waking soon to eat." Kim groans at Kathryn's words she had slept longer than she realized and says, "Thanks Kathryn." Kathryn got up and got another bucket and returns to Kim and hands her the bucket and says, "For when Aleth wakes up." Kim accepts the bucket and says, "Thanks."

Soon the Gold Flitt curled up near the white cat and fell fast asleep to the cat's purring. Kim smiles and says, "Starlight and Thomas will get along fine it looks like to me Kathryn. Though knowing Daisy the other cat she'll chase the Gold." Kathryn chuckles and says, "Yes it does look like they will. Yeah I bet Daisy will as she chases Chocolate." As she said that the lights came on and the dragonets were starting to creel for food, Kim stands up and takes the bucket and goes to feed her silver.

Kathryn watches the young woman feed her silver dragonet and watches her own wake back up; but doesn't creel for food as she hadn't eaten that long ago. J'vron says, "Once you're dragonets are fed we shall take them down to the lake you will learn to bathe and oil them there."

Soon the dragonets were full and the Weyrling's lead their dragonets to the lake, the majority turn to the others on how to wash their dragonets, but Kim picks up some sweetsand and heads for the water with her silver and starts washing her pointedly ignoring the Weyrlingmaster and his assistants as she knew what she was doing.

Once she was done with washing her silver she guides the dragonet out of the water and picks up a container of oil and starts working on oiling Aleth, but J'vron comes over and asks, "Why did you ignore my words Miss?" Kim looks up at J'vron and she says, "Because I already know what I'm doing, sure I'm from Earth, but yeah I know all about what I'm doing."

J'vron was startled at the woman's words and he says, "Oh so you're the woman that J'meson found yesterday then?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah that's me and the white cat and the black and white cat that Kathryn found 4 days ago belongs to me." J'vron was shocked and he says, "Well at least you know more than the young whelps I will be training this clutch then. If you want I'd be happy to let you help me teach them."

Kim smiles and says, "I'd like that helping you teach them. I know traditionally Gold's can't chew firestone, but Rinth is a weird mutation Gold and she can chew and clutch without any problems just like Aleth here can." J'vron was startled at her words and asks, "Are you sure about that?" Kim nods and says, "It's what my writings back on Earth say that she can chew and clutch, she should know that as well." J'vron says, "Then we will have to talk to her about it. Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast? Then meet at the east end of the Weyrbowl in 2 candlemarks."

Kim nods and heads to the dining caverns to get some breakfast knowing she had 2 hours before she had to get to the Weyrbowl, she bet the next lesson would be on preparing meat for Aleth. She also spoke to some of the caverns workers about some food for her cats and was assured that they would both be fed.

Once that was done she headed for the east end of the Weyrbowl where sure enough there were Herdbeasts as they were called here hanging from tripods and she walked over to J'vron and he says, "You're the first to arrive Kim." Kim shrugs and says, "I don't eat too much I just had to make sure my 2 cats got fed and then I came," she pauses before saying, "I don't have a belt-knife as I'm from Earth."

J'vron says, "Of course I figured you don't," he pauses and shows her a knife and says, "You can have this one. Should I show you how to carve the meat off the beast?" Kim smiles as the belt-knife was beautiful and she shakes her head and says, "No I think I got it. Do you know what we call these creatures on Earth?"

J'vron nods and hands Kim the knife and she turns and starts cutting off hunks of meat, but J'vron says, "No I don't know what you call them on Earth. I'd love to know though." Kim says, "We call these cows, but I know here they are Herdbeasts to you." J'vron was impressed at her words and her skill at cutting the hunks and says, "That's interesting that's what you call them. Yeah we call them Herdbeasts, when you have your bucket filled grab an empty one and I'll show you were you can prepare them for Aleth."

Kim nods and watches as another Weyrling joined them, she recognized him as the one who impressed the Bronze that hatched first and she says, "I remember you, you were the first to impress at the clutch. I'm Kim of Silver Aleth." The boy turns hearing the female's voice and he says, "Yeah you were standing near me on the sands and you impressed the Silver that didn't go into the stands right? I'm M'thew of Bronze Garenth." Kim smiles and says, "Yeah that's me. A pleasure M'thew, let me guess before impressing your name was Matthew?"

M'thew smiles as he was right and he says, "Yeah that was my name before impressing, I was shocked I impressed that was my first standing." Kim laughs finishing her last piece and says, "That was mine too." The two were done at the same time, J'vron came over and he says, "Here Kim this is the sheath for your belt-knife." Kim accepts the sheath and places it on her belt, M'thew says, "Come I'll take you to the feeding room and show you what to do."

Kim smiles and says, "Sure M'thew." J'vron says, "I'm fine with that Kim." Kim nods and follows M'thew into the feeding rooms and they picked a spot together and he showed her how to cut up the meat properly and Kim watches and mimics what he did eyeing each piece making sure it wasn't too large.

M'thew says, "You are a quick learner Kim." Kim chuckles and says, "Always have been a quick learner." The two chatted while they cut the meat up, but once Kim was done she frowned as the bucket was only 2/3rds full and she knew that wouldn't be enough for Aleth and she grabs a cloth from the string and wipes her knife before sheathing her knife again, M'thew asks, "Are you done?" Kim shakes her head and says, "Not enough meat I think, the finished bucket is only 2/3rds full." M'thew cleaned his knife too and says, "Then come on we'll go back together I got about the same amount too."

Kim nods picking up her buckets and M'thew picked up his too and the two headed back for the beasts and cut more meat, once done they had enough. They were dismissed for the day after that, the two guided their dragonets back to the barracks and then M'thew asks, "Do you want to talk?'

Kim looks at the young rider and says, "Sure M'thew." M'thew leads her to the Kitchens and the two sat down, but one woman says, "Kim I fed your two beautiful felines and your Gold Flitt was creeling for food so I fed her too for you." Kim looks at the woman who spoke and she says, "Thank you."

The woman nods then leaves the two alone. M'thew asks, "Did you have anyone special back on Earth?" Kim looks at the diamond ring still on her left ring finger and she nods and says, "Yeah I did, we were engaged to be married, you call it betrothed." M'thew was startled at her words, but he says, "I guess he didn't come as well."

Kim shakes her head no and says, "No just me. I'm still at a loss how I ended up here though." M'thew says, "You might never know, when our Dragons are able to, do you think you'll go to Earth for your love?" Kim nods and says, "Yes I definitely am going to go home and get him and bring him here, I've been teaching him about Pern."

M'thew asks, "What would you like to know about our world?" Kim went over what she knew and she asks, "Did Jaxom exist and did he impress a white named Ruth?" M'thew nods and says, "Yes they both existed and yes Jaxom impressed Ruth, however I don't know if they are still alive or not. Can I ask you about your world?" Kim smiles as it was true and she nods and says, "I'm glad they did exist, I hope they are I would love to meet them; sure you can ask about my world too."

M'thew was glad she would answer questions about her world as well and he asks, "Do you have food synthesizers where you lived?" Kim shakes her head no taking a sip of a fruit juice drink a drudge had given her and M'thew and says, "No we don't have food synthesizers, we cook our own food, I've read only at the landing are there one's here."

M'thew was startled at her words, but he nods and says, "Yeah just at the landing we have them." Kim laughs and says, "Some say this place is backwards and weird for not wanting modern conveniences, but I can see why." M'thew chuckles and says, "I've never heard anyone say that; but I guess to some we would be backwards for not wanting modern conveniences. What did you have?"

Kim sighs and says, "Had a computer that was my own and had access to a portable one we call a laptop it belonged to my love. Where I lived we didn't have to wash our dishes by hand we had a device called a dishwasher, we had televisions and such, though my fiancé didn't have a dishwasher." M'thew was interested in what she was talking about and he says, "That's cool. Did you have a foster system?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes we do, but not too much the same as the one here on Pern, I was given up to foster care when I was born and was there until I was 5 months old and then I was adopted."


	5. More Lessons

The day seemed to fly by quickly as she talked to M'thew answering his questions about Earth and getting her own questions about Pern answered, they fed their dragonets together. Then they departed company when it was time for lights out.

The days after that seemed to fly by quickly from feeding and oiling them then came time to learn about selecting and sizing firestone and Kim was quite adept at it even doing it blindfolded, which she called, 'blindman's bagging' after another Dragonriders Of Pern site's name for blindfolded bagging. They also learned about the Weyrling Chain and the Dragon Toss of tossing full bags of firestone a full Dragon's length from one person to another.

Soon came the day when the tanner was there and they started learning how to make their riding straps and the gear that went along with that as well as their fighting straps and the gear that went along with their fighting straps as well; Kim was glad that her Adopted Mother had taught her how to sew as it helped with making the straps and she helped the ones who were having problems with what they were doing wrong.

Finally the day Kim was most excited about came and she watched as Aleth took to the air for her first real flight as Kim stood watching her silver flying anxious to join her in the air, though she had ridden on other Dragons since Bavanath she was ready to ride her own silver. Then about 2 months later she was excited as J'vron finally announced it was time for the riders to fly with their Dragons.

As she stood with the other Weyrling's anxiously, Aleth was already in her full riding gear and J'vron calls, "All right who wants to go first?" Kim waits wondering if the others wanted to do this first, but when nobody stepped forward Kim stepped forward and says, "Aleth and I are ready Weyrlingmaster."

J'vron smiles as the Earth-born woman was the first to step forward and he says, "Then mount up!" Kim nods and mounts her silver and J'vron checks the straps before raising his fist into the air and makes a pumping action. Aleth hunches down and when given the signal she launches powerfully into the air rising quickly.

Kim smiles at the feeling of finally flying with her Dragon; but soon they were landing again as J'vron didn't want anyone overdoing it and Kim dismounts and J'vron does the tradition forearm clasp and says, "Great job you two." Kim smiles and says, "Thank you J'vron." Aleth looks at the Weyrlingmaster and says _Thank you Weyrlingmaster. _

That shocked J'vron that Aleth spoke to him, but he nods and continues the rest of the flying lessons with the Weyrling's. After everyone was done he looks at Kim and says, "After today you are now assigned to Weyrwoman Tavana for the majority of the rest of your training." Kim nods and says, "Yes Weyrlingmaster."

The two left and Kim asks Aleth to ask Savanath when they should meet Tavana for her lessons, Savanath said to take the next 3 days off to attend the gather and then to report to her weyr at the 13th hour 4 days from then. Kim nods and they headed for the Gather Grounds.


	6. First Gather

Kim walks into the gather grounds in awe at how large it was, stalls of every kind just like other sites had and everything else! Aleth joined the other Dragons in a large opening and she started talking to them making Kim laugh at her Silver it was true Dragons sure were a social lot.

As she walked something caught her nose a smell and it sure was delicious smelling and she followed the smell and smiles finding herself in the Food Stall and she saw a woman was bringing out a tray of small handheld pies, and she thought _Those must be bubbly pies!_ The woman saw another in her stall and she says, "Welcome Miss anything I can help you with?"

Kim looks at the tray and asks, "Are those bubbly pies," she pauses and says, "I'm sorry if you've never been asked that, but I'm the one from Earth." The woman was shocked to say the least, but then she understood hearing that this was the woman from Earth and she says, "Why yes they are, fresh out of the oven." Kim smiles and says, "Bet that's the smell that drew me here."

The lady says, "Well if you would like to hang around here for a few minutes to cool I can let you try one for free." Kim was shocked and she nods and says, "Sure I'd be happy to, my name's Kim by the way Sr. Weyrling rider of Silver Aleth." Amanda says, "Oh so that was you I saw the Weyrleader drop you off on the sands."

Kim smiles and says, "Yeah that was me who he brought." Amanda smiles and says, "I'm glad to know that was you, my name's Amanda." Kim smiles looking at the goods offered around the stall and she says, "A pleasure to meet you Amanda. Did you hear about the 2 felines that Kathryn found on the beach 8 Months ago?"

Amanda was checking on something else in the ovens and she says, "Oh yes I heard about the two, I saw them too very beautiful." Kim smiles and says, "Thank you, the two are actually mine, I was so surprised when I saw the white one; the day Kathryn found them we had let him go onto the great beyond what we call heaven."

Amanda was shocked at her words that the two felines belonged to her and she says, "I don't know how he could've ended up here. What's his name? What about the female?" Kim smiles and says, "I don't know either. The white one his name technically is Wesley, but he answers to Thomas as well and so we are calling him Thomas now; the other one which is female her name is Daisy."

Amanda was shocked at her words and says, "I bet you took Thomas for it for less confusion." Kim nods and says, "Yeah I did." Amanda came closer holding a napkin and a pie and she says offering it to Kim, "Here they are cool enough now." Kim nods accepting the pie and takes a bite and her eyes went wide, but being polite she finished her mouthful before she says, "Oh wow are they delicious!"

Amanda smiles and says, "Glad you approve of it. You must like red fruit then." Kim stops trying to remember what the equivalent on Earth was of red fruit and then she chuckles and says, "Oh yes I love red fruit, sorry it took me a minute to remember what we call red fruit back on Earth." Amanda asks, "What do you call it?" Kim continues eating, but was polite when she was ready to speak and she says, "We call them apples, man when I go back to pick up my fiancé to bring him here I need to grab my Dragonlovers Guide To Pern that would've helped at this minute."

Amanda says, "Well you make sure you do pick it up when you go home. Would you like more?" Kim finishes the pie and once her mouth was empty she says, "Sure could I get 6 more?" She had realized she had marks when she arrived and was willing to pay and Amanda asks, "Normally that'd be 1 mark, but do you have any marks? If not you can have them." Kim reaches into her pouch and produces a full mark disk and hands it to the woman and says, "Found that I do have marks they were with me when I arrived here, so here."

Amanda was surprised the woman did have marks and she accepts her payment and then packages up 6 handheld pies for her and she says, "Here you go, they are from the batch fresh out of the oven that you had, all red fruit or rather apple." Kim accepts the package and says, "Thank you very much. I've enjoyed talking to you."

Amanda smiles and says, "You're very welcome. I enjoyed our talk as well. Where would you like to go next?" Kim thought a minute then asks, "Where would I find the Wine/Vinter stall?" Amanda points at the stall across the way from hers and she says, "Just over there anything you are thinking about getting?"

Kim sighs and says, "Maybe some Benden White or some white wine, I want to get it as a gift for my fiancé who drinks, I don't though; he can only have white wine though." Amanda smiles and says, "That'd be a nice wine or you might find something better. Can we chat later?" Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad it is. Sure we can chat later."

Amanda nods and Kim leaves the stall and heads across the path to the Wine/Vinter Stall and she started looking at the white wine they had for sale. An older gentleman approaches her and asks, "Anything in particular the young silver rider is looking for?" Kim looks up at the man and she says, "I'm looking for a special gift of white wine for a special man in my life."

Marcus picks up a bottle of Benden white and says, "This is our finest Benden White, its 2 marks if you want or I have some a little cheaper." Kim looks at it and checks the information and she says, "2 marks is fine; I heard it's the finest wine."

Marcus smiles and says, "Well you heard right then Miss." He started packaging up the bottle for her and he asks, "What's your name? I'm Master Vinter Marcus." Kim says, "A pleasure Marcus I am Sr. Weyrling Kim of Silver Aleth." Marcus smiles and says, "A pleasure, Aleth that means you impressed last on the sands before the Gold and Silver impressed in the stands right?"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah that was me." She pulls out 2 marks and Marcus says, "I'm glad to know," he pauses and hands her the package and he says, "Here you are Miss, whoever the man is whose getting this is very lucky." Kim hands him the 2 marks and says, "Thank you, yeah he is, he's never had any wines from Pern as we are both Earth-born."

Marcus smiles and says, "Well he sure will enjoy it. What's that you also got with you?" He points at the second package. Kim says, "6 bubbly pies I had my first taste and loved them so I purchased 6 more; Amanda was nice and let me have my first one to try for free." Marcus smiles and says, "Then you know my wife, Amanda is my wife."

Kim smiles and says, "Yes I know her, I got to try the batch she had just pulled out of red fruit bubbly pies and I sure loved them and she gave me 6 from the same batch. While they were cooling we talked. What we call red fruit on Earth is Apples." Marcus smiles and says, "She loves to talk. Oh so that's what you call red fruit on Earth. Where were you thinking of going next? Any place particular?"

Kim thought of things she would need and her thoughts went straight to her 2 cats and she says, "Oh yes where I can get things for 2 felines." Marcus leads her out of his stall and points at the one next to his and says, "That's where you want to go next it's the largest; they have felines, canines, Runnerbeasts, and Flitt eggs there as well as things for the animals."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Marcus." Marcus smiles and says, "No problem, go talk to my brother Andrew he runs the stall and he will get you setup with whatever you need." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Marcus I will." She waves goodbye to him and then walks to the next stall which was rather large and she could see the runners in a large corral, but there were 2 and she knew it was to separate the mares and stallions.

Kim looks around before she spotted a man who looked like Marcus and she walks over to him and asks, "Um excuse me sir are you Andrew?" The man turns around at the female's voice and he says, "Why yes I am. What can I do for you Miss?"

Kim smiles as this was Andrew and she says, "I'm looking for some supplies for 2 full-grown felines, Earth size not Pern size and maybe a few other animals." Andrew smiles and guides her over to his supplies he had for the felines and he says, "This is everything I have in stock, you are lucky I do carry some provisions for Earth cats."

Kim smiles and says, "Well thank you Andrew. Do you happen to carry the cat food brand Friskies, preferably the paté kind?" Andrew smiles and says, "Just got a new shipment in of that, do they just eat moist?" Kim shakes her head no and says, "No they both also eat dry food prefer Iams and Blue Buffalo."

Andrew smiles and says, "I have plenty of both. I'll get you the food." Kim nods and she starts picking up bowls for the food and water for the 2 cats. Andrew asks, "Do you know who the white feline and black and white feline that Kathryn found 8 Months ago belongs to?" Kim turns at Andrew's question and she nods and says, "Yeah I do they both belong to me the white one's name is Thomas well it was Wesley on Earth, but to prevent confusion he's using the name Thomas the other one is named Daisy."

Andrew was shocked both belonged to her and he says, "Well I'm glad to know who they belong to. For an extra mark I can have the stuff delivered to your room as well as delivered when you need more." Kim smiles and says, "Yes that would be lovely." She finishes what she needed including 2 Litterboxes and litter for them.

Andrew asks, "Anything else you might be interested in getting?" Kim sighs and asks, "Do you have a full grown yellow lab dog? What about Flitt eggs?" Andrew smiles and says, "I have one full grown yellow lab still left nobody has wanted her; but you can take a look at her and yes I have Flitt eggs."

Kim smiles setting the stuff she got down with the rest before asking, "May I see the lab first?" Andrew nods and leads the Silver Sr. Weyrling over to where the dog was and he says, "Well there she is." Kim moves cautiously towards the female lab and offers her hand to the dog who sniffs it then nudges the hand and Kim starts petting the dog and she says, "I don't know how anyone could not want her, she's so pretty. Does she have a name yet?"

Andrew nods and says, "Her name is Jordon. I don't understand it either." Kim asks, "How much would she be?" Andrew says, "Normally she's 6 marks, but because she's been with me the longest I'll let you have her for 3 marks." Kim nods remembering that would make 8 marks so far. Andrew says, "She prefers both dry and moist, but prefers the blue buffalo food." Kim nods and says, "That's fine. I will look at supplies for her after I'm done."

Andrew nods then leads her over to where the Flitt eggs were; Jordon follows beside Kim as if knowing she was finally going to a home. Kim smiles as Jordon followed after her and she asks, "Is Jordon trained in anything special?" Andrew nods and says, "She's a therapy dog, mostly trained for the rare ones we find who are autistic."

Kim smiles and says, "Then she's definitely perfect for me, I'm high-functioning autistic have what on Earth is called Asperger's Syndrome." Andrew was startled and he says, "Maybe she was just waiting for you that's why she wouldn't let anyone take her."

Kim nods and says, "That's quite possible." She looks over the eggs and spotted a nice medium sized egg with almost falls pattern that looked almost like Cascade Falls and she picks it up and says, "I'll take this one." Andrew smiles and says, "That will be 3 marks and you get a sandpot for no extra for it. Would you like it delivered as well?" Kim nods and says, "Yes I would."

Kim then walks to the corrals and over to the mare's one, Andrew followed after her and asks, "Thinking about getting yourself a runner or 2?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah 2 actually a mare and a stallion." Andrew smiles and says, "We have plenty of both as you can see. Any particular colors interest you?" Kim nods at the pure black mare and she says, "I love black horses the most."

Andrew smiles and says, "You can have her then that's the only black one I have." Kim nods and pets the mare's nose before going over to the stallions looking over the different colors and Andrew asks, "Did you prefer a breed?" Kim shrugs and says, "I picked my preferred breed, I know that mare I picked is a breed called an Egyptian Arabian, it's a breed from Earth." Andrew smiles and says, "Well you were right on that. Do you want the stallion to be the same breed?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes I would and not related preferably." Andrew nods and he indicates a group of stallions and says, "They are the same breed and not related to your mare." Kim scrutinizes each stallion before she spotted the best one he was mostly brown but his mane and tail were black and she says, "I'll take that one the brown one with black mane and tail."

Andrew nods and says, "They will cost a total of 10 marks." Kim nods adding it to her total in her head and she says, "That's fine. What about tack for them? Can you have them put up in the Weyr's stables?" Andrew nods and says, "Yeah I have all sorts English, Western, and Egyptian." Kim nods at his words, but asks, "What are they trained in?" Andrew says, "Both English and Western." Kim frowns and asks, "Does anyone at the Weyr that you know teach English riding?" Andrew nods and says, "Yeah there are a few I'll get in touch with them and have them meet you at the Dance Square later."

Kim nods and says, "I'd like that as I want to learn English Riding as I'm a western rider." Andrew nods and asks, "Anything in particular that you are interested in learning?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah Show Jumping and Dressage." Andrew nods and guides her to the tack and he says, "Then you'll need to pick from these, I'll have Rebecca meet you then; she's the one who teaches Show Jumping and Dressage." Kim nods picking out her English Tack making sure only to pick bitless bridles then went to pick out the tack for Western riding.

Andrew says, "I'll make sure that's put in the tack room for you if that's all right. Kim is the name right?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes that's fine, thank you; yes Kim." Andrew made a note of that, he then leads Kim over to the dog supplies and he says, "Unless there's any other animals this is our supplies for the dogs."

Kim follows him to the dog supplies with Jordon at her side and she starts picking out supplies, including a leash and collar, both were Gold in coloration making sure it would fit Jordon; but she asks, "Do you have any of the vests for therapy dogs?" Jordon nods and says, "I have plenty I was going to get one for you; do you have a preferred color?"

Kim thought of her preferred colors and she says, "Tanzanite Blue, Ruby Red, or Gold please." Andrew nods and went to the back and he returned a minute later with 3 vests and says, "Here I thought you would like all 3 colors since you couldn't pick." Kim smiles and tries them on Jordon and nods and says, "Thanks." Kim put the Tanzanite one back on Jordon.

Andrew nods and says, "No extra charge for you on those vests. I take it you want Jordon to stay with you for the rest of the Gather?" Kim nods and says, "Thanks Andrew; yeah I do want to keep her with me for the rest of the Gather." Andrew nods and says, "The rest will be sent to your Sr. Weyrling weyr then," he pauses and figured the amount and then he says, "Normally what you got would be 36 marks, however because you took our last therapy dog and you've been so nice I'm going to give you a 50% discount; so how does 18 marks sound to you?"

Kim was startled as she put the collar and leash on Jordon as well and she says, "Thank you for your generosity, yes that's fine." She then retrieves the 18 marks and hands them to Andrew and says, "Thank you." Andrew accepts the marks and says, "No problem Kim. Do you know where you want to go next?"

Kim thought of the items she still needed to get and she asks, "Where is the Clothing Stall?" Andrew guides her and Jordon out of his stall and indicates the one across from his and says, "That one there is the Clothing Stall." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Andrew." She waves to him and walks with Jordon across the path to the Clothing Stall.

Jessica looked up when a woman stepped into her stall and was about to say something when she saw that the dog was wearing a therapy vest and she says, "Welcome Miss. What can I do for you today? Who's your friend?" Kim smiles and says, "I'm looking to get some nice Clothing like a Gather Dress and Gather Slippers to go with it, some gloves and some boots. My name is Kim I am Sr. Weyrling of Silver Aleth and my companion is Jordon, she was Andrew's last therapy dog."

Jessica smiles and says, "Of course I can help you with those things. Oh so that was you who impressed Aleth, glad to meet you; oh so you got Jordon then. Any reason you wanted her?" Kim shrugs and says, "She reminded me of a dog I saw on Earth who was also named Jordon. Also I am high-functioning autistic so she's perfect for me."

Jessica smiles at her words and she says, "Yeah then she's perfect for you. I will need to take your measurements." Kim nods and says, "Sure that's fine." Jessica leads her to the back and started taking her measurements, but she notices the ring on Kim's left ring finger and she says, "Oh wow where did you get that ring! The Flower shaped one?"

Kim was startled and she shrugs before saying, "A Jewelry place on Earth called Zales, this was their last one in stock got it last turn." Jessica says, "It's so beautiful. Does it mean anything why you wear it on your left ring finger?"

Kim sighs and says, "Yeah in Pernese terms it means I'm betrothed, Earth terms is I'm engaged." Jessica was shocked at her words and asks, "Where is he then?" Kim sighs and says, "Still on Earth I'm the only one who was sent here." Jessica sighs and asks, "When you can do you plan to get him and bring him here?" Kim nods and says, "Yes I do plan to." Jessica nods and says, "Sit down please I need to measure your feet now."

Kim nods and sits down and watches as Jessica measured her feet, but Jessica asks, "Have you picked anyone to design your Wedding Dress then?" Kim shakes her head no and says, "No I don't." Jessica says, "I could do it for you if you'd like." Kim smiles it might be cheaper than what she had planned to have it made for her and she says, "You know I'd like that. Do you do things like boots here?"

Jessica smiles and says, "I'd be honored to make your dress for you. Yes I do make boots as well." Kim smiles at her words and she says, "I would like a Gold Gather Dress please with Gold matching Gather Slippers." Jessica smiles making notes of the Silver Rider's wants then Kim says, "I'd also like 3 pairs of fancy type gloves and 3 pairs of simple plain ones. What about those who ride Runners? Can you make riding gloves for them too?"

Jessica writes the next bit down and she nods and says, "Yes I do, would you like some nice ones also for riding your Silver?" Kim nods and says, "I'm glad you do could you make me some like for those who ride Dressage as well as like those who do Show Jumping? English style of course and just regular working gloves for Western; sure I'd like that; I just can't have anything wool."

Jessica kept writing what she was told, but looks up at the comment about wool and she asks, "Why not if you don't mind me asking?" Kim sighs and says, "I'm allergic to wool that's why." Jessica nods it made sense why she couldn't and made a note of that. Kim then says, "As well with the English gloves 3 for Dressage and 3 for Show Jumping, while 6 pairs of Western."

Jessica nods at her words and asks, "Would you like me also to do your riding clothing?" Kim thinks a minute and she nods and says, "Yes please." Jessica nods and goes and picks up what looked like a catalog and hands it to Kim and says, "These are all the latest styles for Wedding Dresses, I got it with a shipment from Earth, I can make you any you like."

Kim accepts the catalog and watches the woman set to work on her other things and she says, "Thanks." She looked through the list of names of designers in the catalog looking for her favorites like Dere Kiang and Pnina Tornai. She flipped to Pnina's section once she found where it was. Jessica asks, "Is there any designers in particular you like?"

Kim says, "Dere Kiang and Pnina Tornai are two of my most favorite designers; I'm looking at Pnina's right now because I know on Earth I doubt I could afford a dress by her." Jessica smiles and says, "Yes she has many beautiful designs and I know how to make each one."

Kim nods at her words and says, "I'm glad you know how to make each one of her designs." She finally found the one she had fallen in love with watching Say Yes To The Dress and she walks over to Jessica and points at the dress and she says, "This is my favorite by Pnina. Could you do it?"

Jessica looks up as Kim approaches and looks at the dress and she smiles and says, "That's my favorite one to make of hers, I'd be happy to make it for you. When you get your fiancé bring him here and I'll make him a tuxedo." Kim smiles and says, "I promise I will do that for you."

Kim then asks, "Where would I purchase some pillows the ones in my weyr are too soft?" Jessica says, "Oh you would purchase them from me." Kim nods and says, "I need one like a contour pillow from Earth and a goose down or one similar." Jessica wrote them down on the list as well and she says, "I can do that for you, extra 2 marks."

Kim nods and says, "That's fine. Do you know where I could get some yarn and a Crochet Hook as well as a small bag?" Jessica chuckles and says, "All from me of course." Kim nods and says, "I'll need them as well, if you can I would like Red, Gold, Blue, and Black colored yarns and at least 3 Crochet Hooks and maybe the bag Gold."

Jessica nods also writing them down and she says, "All this is going to take about a candlemark, would you like to continue shopping then come back for them?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah I would like that." Jessica asks, "Would you like to pay now or wait?" Kim asks, "How much would it be?" Jessica says, "Normally everything is 30 marks you want, but you've been so kind I'll give it for 50% off so 15 marks?"

Kim smiles and says, "That would be fine," she pauses and retrieves 15 marks and hands them to Jessica and says, "I'll be back in what you call a candlemark that's an hour in Earth time." Jessica accepts the payment and marks paid on the note of what the Sr. Weyrling Rider purchased, then she says, "I will see you then in an hour. Where do you want to go next?"

Kim thought a minute and says, "Either to a place to get decks of cards or the Jewelry Stall." Jessica leads Kim and Jordon out of her stall and points to the one next to hers and says, "That's the Jewelry Stall and the one after that is where you would get decks of cards; if you talk to Scott who owns the stall I said has the cards he has some Earth style ones too, he only gets them out when asked as most us Pernese don't understand the Earthen cards."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Jessica I'll see you in an hour." She and Jordon walked to the stall next to the Clothing stall that was the Jewelry Stall and Kim started looking at the jewelry knowing she wanted one for Ryan, but realized her ones she picked wouldn't go with the new dress so she decided to get new ones for her, Jordon on the other hand laid down and waited patiently by the entrance for her mistress.

A tall man walked around the counter and he asks, "How can I help you miss?" Kim's head snapped up from the men's rings she was looking at and stares and she straightens up to her measly height and she couldn't help but stare King Naverian was standing there and she says, "I'm looking for a nice men's ring for the man I love and maybe some new Jewelry for me King Naverian."

The young man was startled she knew who he was and asks, "And how do you know who I am?" Kim asks, "Do you know the name Hawk and I don't mean Akadeanna Hawk?" Naverian blinks at her question and he says, "Yeah so does my twin Nebiwon. How do you know her?" Kim laughs and says, "Because I am Hawk; or as I am known to most Kim or here it's Kim Sr. Weyrling of Silver Aleth."

Naverian stared at the woman this was Hawk! He hollers, "Nebiwon you gotta come out here! Hawk's here!" As he said that a man who was a mirror image of Naverian stepped out a polishing cloth was in his hands and Kim could tell he was polishing a stone and he asks, "Where is she then Naverian?"

Kim steps up to Nebiwon and says, "I'm right here King Nebiwon." Nebiwon stared at the woman and he says, "Wow you sure look like I've always seen you to look like. How did Naverian know you were Hawk?" Kim laughs and says, "Actually he didn't until I said I was."

Nebiwon laughs and says, "I can see why with your Weyrling clothing you are wearing. What are you looking for specifically or are you just looking?" Kim sighs and says, "I'm looking for a special ring for Ryan and maybe some new jewelry for me especially wedding jewelry." Nebiwon says, "Oh I know your favorite stone is tanzanite I have some gem quality pieces I could make into jewelry for you."

Kim was excited at his words and she says, "That'd be perfect." Nebiwon uncovered the stone he was polishing and asks, "What would you like this in?" Kim stares at the beautiful gem which sure enough was Tanzanite and she says, "I would like it in a women's engagement ring." Nebiwon nods and says, "I know the perfect setting for it and for you, and I know what I can do for your lovely Ryan as well. Would you want a tanzanite wedding band too?"

Kim smiles as Nebiwon knew her tastes and she says, "Yes I would please. Could you possibly do the rest of my jewelry in it too? You know I can't wear pierced earrings." Nebiwon smiles and says, "Of course I can and yes I remember what happened with when you did try and get them pierced."

Kim chuckles and says, "I'm glad you remember that Nebiwon." Naverian says, "Even though it's an expensive gemstone because of who you are Hawk we aren't going to charge you for the jewelry." Kim asks, "Where could I get like a silver handheld mirror?" Nebiwon says, "Oh we can handle that and no charge as well for it either." Kim was startled at Naverian's words then Nebiwon's words, but says, "Thank you so much." Naverian says, "No problem Hawk. Any place else you want to go?"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah need to go to the stall next door for some decks of cards." Naverian says, "Why don't you then and come back in about 20 minutes?" Kim nods and she headed out Jordon following her again. She went next door to the spot where she was told she can get her decks and she looks around for the Stall Owner.

A man spotted a new customer with a dog following her and asks, "What can I do for you Silver Rider?" Kim asks, "Are you Scott?" The man says, "Why yes I am." Kim smiles and says, "Jessica told me you had some Earth Card Decks." Scott smiles as finally someone was interested in Earth Cards and he says, "Why yes I do, never had anyone come asking for them before."

Kim shrugs and says, "I don't think I'd understand the Pernese cards, I'm Earth-Born myself." Scott laughs and says, "Of course that makes sense why you'd want Earth Decks not Pern Decks being that you are Earth-Born. Yeah our Pern Decks can be rather confusing. How many are you looking for?"

Kim shrugs and says, "8 possibly." Scott leads her to the counter and picks up 10 large boxes and says, "Here take your pick." Kim was in awe at the decks she had to pick from and picks out 8 as she knew some casinos played with 8 decks so she was still going to teach Ryan blackjack with 8 decks and she says, "These will do nicely." Scott smiles and says, "Wonderful choices. What about gaming chips or dice would you be needing those?"

Kim was shocked at his question she hadn't even thought about those and she asks, "Do you have Earth style or both?" Scott put the decks away and pulls out more things one thing had gaming dice of all colors and the second had gaming chips and he says, "Yup only carry Earth Style Gaming Chips, but have both Pern and Earth Style Dice, these are my Earth Style."

Kim looks at each and picks a red case of gaming chips, but she was glad the chips weren't all red more like she saw at Fire Keepers Casino and she says, "I'll take the red case of the gaming chips," she pauses and points at a red sack and says, "And that red sack for Earth Style Dice all the way up to and including a 100-sided dice please, also red in color on the dice."

Scott nods and says, "Wonderful choice, I bet reds your favorite color." Kim laughs and says, "Yes except for Gemstones then it's tanzanite, but I like Gold too." Scott nods and asks, "Do you know anyone who plays your Earthen Trading Card Games?" Kim shrugs and says, "Depends on what ones you're asking about."

Scott guides her to the back of the stall where there were millions of cards and he says, "Let's see I have Yugioh, Pokémon, and Magic The Gathering Cards." Kim stared at all the cards he showed her and she says, "I do actually and so does the man I love, we both play Yugioh and Pokémon and I'm interested in getting into Magic The Gathering."

Scott says, "Well I have anything and everything a player could want." Kim looks around starting with the Yugioh cards pointing out ones she wanted and she knew Ryan would want as well, including all 3 God Cards one of each for each of them so they both had each of the 3 God Cards; a full set of Exodia pieces again a set for each of them. Blue eyes shining for her of course and several synchro cards for both of them and she asks, "Does anyone here on Pern play these?" Scott sighs and says, "Many have cards, but have never thought about setting up a play session or a trading session." Kim says, "Then I will have to set it up! I remember how we did this back on Earth; I shall set it up myself then."

Scott was shocked how determined she was and he says, "Then I shall put a Flier up in my stall for anyone who wants to join one to contact you." Kim nods and says, "I appreciate that Scott." After she got the Yugioh cards she knew she wanted/needed and that Ryan would want/need she went after the Pokémon cards and got more as well for both of them.

Then finally Kim went to the final group the Magic The Gathering Cards; she remembered the advice Red Cards, Black Cards, Blue Cards, and White Cards and she started picking good ones with Scott's help on what would be best of the 4 colors she was going to get. After getting all the cards she wanted and needed she got accessories for her and Ryan of both including Deck Boxes, Duel Mats and not the flimsy paper ones for Yugioh, the cloth Pokémon duel mat, and damage counters and the likes as well as binders that the cards went in through the side not the top.

Finally satisfied Kim went with Scott back to the front and he totaled her amount and says, "All right because you've gotten so much I'm going to give you a discount how's 15 marks for it all sound?" Kim was shocked at his words, but says, "Yes that's great," she pauses and withdraws the marks requested and hands them to him and says, "Here you go."

Scott says, "Thank you very much and you are very welcome on the discount." Kim smiles and headed back to the Jewelry Stall as it was more than 20 minutes and got her jewelry trying each piece on and they looked perfect then she went to the Clothing Stall to pick up her other items and had all except one gather dress and one pair of gather slippers sent to her Sr. Weyrling weyr, for the one pair she went and changed into them and had what she was wearing shipped to her room.

Finally after that was done she went and checked out the other stalls though she thought she had everything she wanted, but then she found a stall that had dream catchers and she purchased one remembering that it was left behind too.

She was shocked that the stall also sold computers from Earth and Kim immediately built a Dell Desktop with the largest hard-drive possible and a Dell Laptop with the same as well as games for it and Microsoft Office with all 4 programs she used as well as setup an internet connection for both and she paid and had them shipped to her weyr.

Then finally she made her way to the Dance Square where Harpers were playing a few tunes and Kim picked a table alone and Jordon sat beside her, she looks at Jordon and asks _Do you know what Rebecca looks like?_ Jordon looks at her mistress and she says _Yes I do._ Kim asks, _Will you tell me when you see her or get her for me?_ Jordon says _Of course._

The dog looks around for Rebecca and then at her mistress and asks _May I leave you to get her if she's here?_ Kim looks at her friend and says _Of course you May Jordon._ The dog then stood up and stretches before leaving her mistress heading across the dance floor and she barks at a woman who looks at Jordon and then got up and follows after the yellow lab who returns to her mistress then sits down.

Rebecca looks at the woman who the dog had led her to and asks, "Are you Sr. Weyrling Kim of Silver Aleth?" Kim smiles and stands up and she says, "Yes I am." Rebecca says, "My name is Rebecca I was asked to speak to you." Kim smiles and says, "A pleasure Rebecca."


	7. Graduation Decisions

Finally it was time for the Weyrleader's with the Weyrlingmaster to make the decisions of where to place the Weyrling's who were finally ready to graduate, it was still a few more months before Threadfall; but they had done well in training wings.

The 3 talked about where each one would be placed, but then J'vron spoke up when they came to the Earth Silver Weyrling and he says, "I'd like to put Kim as a Wingleader." J'meson was startled that J'vron wanted to put the woman he had searched into position of Wingleader and he asks, "Why do you want to put her directly into a leadership position?"

J'vron says, "You've both watched her as she helped me teach the rest of the clutch and Weyrwoman you have trained her as tradition with a new Queen Rider; you both must've seen how strong of a leader she is." The two leader's nod it was true what the Brownrider was saying about the young Earth-Born woman; J'vron says, "I've also put her in the position of Wingleader while we were doing our training for Threadfall and she lead each wing I placed her into marvelously! I mean we couldn't ask for a better Wingleader!"

Tavana asks, "Who then should we assign for her wing then?" J'vron shakes his head no and says, "Let us give her the rank of Wingleader before graduation and let her pick her Wingmates who will get their assignments at graduation." Tavana nods at his words and she calls to the Silver Weyrling's brown Flitt as her golden one had risen not too long ago.

Soon the brown appeared in the room and Tavana quickly wrote a note and she says, "Give this to your mistress Brownie." The brown chirps and took the note in his mouth and disappeared again with the note in his mouth. 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door of the room and Tavana says, "Enter!"

Kim opens the door and bows to the 3 in the room and she says, "Sr. Weyrling Kim reporting as ordered." Weyrwoman Tavana says, "Please come in and have a seat Silver Rider." Kim nods and steps into the room further then takes a seat, she realized they must've been discussing assignments for herself and her Clutchmates.

Tavana says, "I have a feeling you know why we are here." Kim nods and says, "If I'm right you are working on assignments for my Weyrling class and myself." Tavana nods and says, "Yes that's what we are doing, the reason we called you is because J'vron is has recommended that you become a Wingleader because of your leadership abilities."

Kim was shocked at Tavana's words, but smirks it made sense why J'vron kept putting her in Wingleader position he wanted to see how well she would work as a Wingleader and she says, "I'm honored that he would recommend that for me, but why was I called here?" J'meson says, "Because with you becoming a Wingleader it is your decision who will fly with you and who will be your Wingseconds and Wingthirds. You will be made Wingleader here today so you can join in the tapping ceremony for your Clutchmates."

Kim was startled at J'meson's words and she says, "I highly appreciate that," she pulls out a Notebook she kept with her that she had gotten during the Gather that had a beautiful Gold Dragon on the front and she started jotting down classmates for her wing, but she looks up and asks, "Since Rinth can chew and clutch could they be assigned to my wing? What about Kathryn?" Tavana says, "Yes if that's what you wish they can both be assigned to your wing." Kim nods and puts both in the position of Wingseconds then once done she tore out the page and hands it to Tavana and says, "This is who I think should be assigned to my wing."

Tavana looks over the list nodding at the names and positions then hands them to J'meson as he had the final say with the wing assignments and he also looks over the list then he says, "They look good Wingleader Kim." Kim smiles as J'meson addressed her as her new title and she says, "Thank you J'meson." The Weyrleader stands up and picks up a knot and walks over to her and removes her Sr. Weyrling Knots and replaces them with her new Wingleader knots which also showed she was a Jr. Weyrwoman and a Silver Rider, but he asks, "What would you like your new wing to be called?"

Kim didn't even have to think on the wing name and she says, "Wing Vos that's what I'd like to call it." It was written down above the list of the new Wing and J'meson says, "It is written in, do you know what Vos is?" Kim laughs and says, "Well Vos is a place on Cybertron it is the City Of The Seekers." J'meson nods and says, "Yes you're right that's what Vos means."

Kim laughs and says, "I have a tad-bit of an obsession with Seekers so that's why I decided to name my new wing Vos." J'meson laughs and says, "Well that is fitting then; and Vos Wing is yours and the ceremony will happen tonight; you will be sitting at an empty table which will be your wings table tonight, your wing will join you at it." Tavana asks, "You are one shy though of a full wing, is there a reason?" Kim sighs and says, "I am majorly hoping when I go to Earth and get my fiancé that he impresses I want to put him in that final spot."

Tavana nods and says, "Well I hope he does so he can take your empty spot." Kim nods in thanks and the 4 continue talking Kim helping assign the rest of her Clutchmates to other wings.


	8. Graduation And Tapping Ceremony

The day flew by quickly after Kim received her position as Wingleader each time she was addressed as Wingleader it made her smile, she always dreamed if Pern was real and she impressed that she could take position as Wingleader and now she was a Wingleader, though some of the older riders asked her about a new wing that was called the Vos Wing and she told them that it was her wing. She also had started moving her things to her Jr. Weyrwoman weyr which was large enough for 2 Dragons and 2 people.

Soon evening fell and Kim headed for the Dining Caverns and was told by a Kitchen Worker where she was to sit as the newest Wingleader and she took her seat there. She then watched the rest of her Clutchmates file into the room taking their places at the Sr. Weyrling Table for the final time unless they weren't tapped then they'd fly with the Queen's Wing until they were tapped.

Tavana stood up and says, "Welcome everyone tonight is a very important night and a long waited one for our Sr. Weyrling's it is graduation night. If you were chosen by a Wing you're Wingleader will tap you into his or her wing, tonight we have a new Wingleader who will be tapping as well," she pauses and indicates Kim who was sitting alone and she says, "Jr. Weyrwoman Kim has been made a Wingleader earlier today so she can tap for her own wing tonight."

There were applauds from everyone and Kim stands up and says, "Thank you Weyrwoman, I will serve this Weyr proudly." She then sat down and the Dining Caverns finally returned to its normal level. Tavana calls each Wingleader who went and tapped each of who they wanted saying the famous words, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You."

Kim smiles waiting patiently as each Wingleader did that then Tavana calls, "Kim it's your turn." Kim stands up from her table and she knew immediately who she wanted to tap first and second Kathryn and Wesley and she walks over to Kathryn and places her hands on Kathryn's shoulders and she says, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You." There was a loud cheer as Kathryn was tapped into the new wing and Wesley patted his twin's hand in congrats to her, Kathryn stood up and took to the table where Kim had been sitting then Kim steps right to Wesley next and did the same thing saying, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You." There was more cheering and Wesley was shocked he was also assigned to Kim's wing and he stands up and hugs her and says, "Thanks." Kim hugs him back and says, "No problem Wesley go join your sister."

Wesley nods and lets Kim go then joins Kathryn at the new table. Kim then went through and tapped the rest of her wing and watched them take their places at their table, Kim then joined them after tapping the last one and waited while the rest were tapped, glad not one wasn't tapped.


	9. Going Home

Kim stood on the ledge of her weyr, she was attaching the riding straps onto her Silver Queen; it was 3 days after she became Wingleader, but she had made her mind up it was time to go home and get her fiancé and a few things she needed back home including her Dragonlovers Guide To Pern. She was also waiting for Kathryn to join her in her weyr, as the young Silver Rider was going to be in charge of Vos Wing while Kim was gone to Earth.

Soon there was a knock at her door and Kim says, "Come in." As she said that Kathryn stepped into Kim's room and she walks to her Wingleader and she says, "You sent for me Kim." Kim nods and says, "I need you to take over leadership of the Vos Wing for awhile." Kathryn was startled that Kim was asking her to take over leadership of the Vos Wing so soon and she asks, "May I ask you why you are asking me to do that?"

Kim sighs and says tugging on the final strap on her Dragon and she says, "Aleth and I are going to my Home, Earth you know your mother's Silver will be rising soon I'm going to get at least my fiancé from Earth and I need my Dragonlovers Guide To Pern book; there are too many instances since I arrived here that I could use that book, but I don't have it with me and none of the vendors I've dealt with at the Gathers have a copy of it." Kathryn flinches at her words and asks, "What about Starlight and Brownie? Do you need me to take care of them while you're gone? What about Thomas and Daisy your felines and Jordon?"

Kim sighs and says, "I need you to take care of Thomas, Daisy, and Jordon for me as well as Midnight and Sundancer, Brownie and Starlight are going with me." Kathryn nods and says, "Of course I will take care of them for you while you are gone to Earth. Will you take me there one day? I'd love to see where you come from." Kim smiles and says, "Yes I'll take you one day to Earth so you can see where I come from Kathryn." Her 2 Flitts then appeared from _Between_, Starlight was only going with her because except for the gold and 2 other eggs hadn't hatched from her clutch the day before, but Kathryn asks "Where are the 4 eggs that didn't hatch? I know you took them when you left the hatching sands."

Kim indicates one of the bags attached to Aleth's saddle and she says, "They are in there, that bag is insulated to keep them warm when I travel _between_ with them. I am wondering if they didn't hatch because my fiancé and 3 others I'm close to weren't there so I am taking them with me to Earth hoping that they are for the 4." Kathryn nods and says, "I hope they do." Kim nods and mounts her Silver dragon and fastens her riding straps around her before she says, "You are in charge while I'm gone Kathryn. I'll be back when I can." Kathryn nods and says, "Good luck Kim. I will see you when you come back." Kim nods and then the large Silver launches into the air and Kim focuses on Ryan's home on Douglas Street to find him first and she orders her Silver to go _between_ to that location. The Silver at the right height blinks _between._

_Earth_

3 seconds after disappearing from Star Sun Weyr, Kim and Aleth reappear above where Ryan lives and Kim has Aleth land in the front yard and the large Silver Dragon settles down in the front yard and Kim removes her riding straps and reaches into a pouch on her belt that had her black lanyard with the word Zales on it, there were 2 keys attached to it as well as several key tags; one of the Keys were Gold and the other was Silver. Kim picks up the Silver Key and she goes and opens the white door and then puts the Silver Key into the lock on the second door and turns the Key to the left to unlock the door and she smiles as the door unlocked and she pushes it open and she steps into the house she hadn't set foot in, in 3 years now and she looks around for her fiancé; she knew he was home as the television was on and BBQ Pitmasters was playing.

She then turns and looks at the coffee table where she would sit at Ryan's laptop and write or mess around the internet or build websites; and sure enough there was the same black Asus laptop sitting there open; then she turns her attention to the couch and there was her fiancé laying on it, but she gave a soft chuckle as he was sleeping, she quietly moves closer to him and she gives him a gentle shake and she says, "Ryan wake up love." It took a few minutes before Ryan woke up with a jolt and he blinks looking at the woman in weird leathers and he asks, "Kim is that you?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes it's me Ryan."

Ryan stands up and hugs his fiancée and asks, "Where have you been? And what the hell are you wearing?" Kim sighs and says, "I have taught you all about the Dragonriders Of Pern; I thought it was all just a story, but it's all real! Back on May 19th, 2014 I told you I was going to take a nap the last time we talked; however when I woke up from my nap I was on Pern! I've been there all this time!" She stops and looks down at her red riding leathers and she says, "These are my Dragon Riding Leathers," she pauses and turns so her right arm was seen and she says, "These knots show that I am a Jr. Weyrwoman and a Wingleader and that I ride a Silver Queen Dragon." Ryan was startled at her words and asks, "Where's your Dragon then?" Kim leads Ryan outside where her Silver was laying still waiting for her rider and she (Kim) says, "Ryan I'd like you to meet Aleth my Silver Queen Dragon."

Ryan moves closer to the large Silver Dragon, and Aleth looks at the man that came out with her rider and she says _So you are Ryan, mine's fiancé? A pleasure to finally meet you._ Ryan was startled when he heard a voice in his head and he says, "She spoke to me!" Kim laughs and says, "Yeah Aleth likes to talk to other people since we bonded and she knows all about you from my thoughts as you are always there." Ryan smiles and says, "That's amazing," he pauses and it was then he noticed Kim was wearing a tanzanite ring on her left ring finger not her diamond engagement ring and he asks, "Hey where is your Flower Diamond Ring?" Kim shows her right hand indicating her right ring finger and she says, "It's right here Ryan." Ryan was startled as Kim now wore the Diamond Ring that he had found for her on her right ring finger now and he asks, "Why aren't you wearing it on your left ring finger anymore?" Kim indicates the new Tanzanite Ring on her left ring finger and she says, "I told you all about King Nebiwon and King Naverian. Well I met both of them during my first gather 8 months after I arrived on Pern, Nebiwon made me the Tanzanite Ring I now wear, I told you that I would prefer to have a gem-quality tanzanite engagement ring if I could and that's why I now wear the Tanzanite Ring, I sold the CZ Tanzanite Ring I was wearing."

Ryan was shocked at her words and he strokes the Silver's eyeridges as Kim had told him that Dragons loved that and he says, "That makes sense." Aleth closes her eyes lightly enjoying the attention, but she says _Mine he will definitely attract a Dragon maybe even a King. _Kim smiles at her Silvers words and asks, "Ryan would you like to come back to Pern with me? Aleth says you will definitely attract a Dragon maybe even a king." Ryan was startled at her question and he says, "Yes I'd love to go with you to Pern." Kim nods and goes back in and turns off the television, checks the coffee pot making sure it was off as Ryan had a nasty habit of forgetting to turn it off; then she turns off the lights before leaving and she locks the door behind her. She then helps Ryan onto her Silver Dragon and helps him with his riding straps before getting settled behind him and she says, "I've got at least 4 more stops before we go back to Pern. I have to return to my home on Culley Lane, I want to stop at Maggie Moo's for some ice cream, I want to go to Zales to see Andy, and then to Crystal Minnesota where Helen and Mary live."

Ryan nods and says, "All right then let's go." Kim nods and says, "Take ahold of the straps against Aleth's neck and hang on tight." Ryan did what Kim told him to do and Kim says, _All right Aleth we are going to my home here on Earth before Maggie Moos and then to Minnesota._ She showed her Silver the image of her home and she then told her Silver to go_ Between_ and Aleth launches powerfully into the air then winks _Between_ at the proper height. Then 3 seconds later they reappeared and this time they were in the country and the Silver lands in the very large yard and settles down on the grass and Kim releases her riding straps and then Ryan's. Kim grabs one of the bags from Aleth's saddle and then the 2 slide down and Kim heads to the garage door and uses the code they had for ages to get into the house and the door soon opened, Kim realized nobody was home as the truck and Passat were not in their spots, Ryan followed after her. Once in the house Kim headed for her den and she picks up her teal colored book that said The Dragonlovers Guide To Pern and she places the book into a pocket on her vest in the same spot where her Gold Dragon Notebook was and she gathers a few things she wanted to take with her including a picture of her grandparents together and some of her and her Grandfather when she was 9 years old; then she sat down at her desktop and booted it up removing the printer cable from the tower and puts her new huge flash-drive into the port where the printer cable had been and after logging into it got all her files from it onto her huge flash-drive; once she had everything she wanted and needed from it she shut down her desktop computer again and removes the flash-drive and after hitting the power button on the monitor she grabs her Miraculous Medal from her monitor, she then places her flash-drive and Miraculous Medal in the pocket with her book and her notebook before the two headed back into the yard where Aleth was waiting for them; this time Kim settled in the front of the saddle and Ryan settled behind her and Kim fastens her riding straps around her then Ryan did as well with the straps around him.

Kim says, "Time for Maggie Moo's then we will go to Zales and then lastly to Crystal Minnesota." Ryan nods and says, "Of course Kim." Kim focuses on Maggie Moo's and she orders Aleth to go_ Between_ to the new location and the Silver launches again powerfully into the air and winks _Between_ at the proper height again and 3 seconds later they arrive again in the City and Kim saw they were above Maggie Moo's and she had Aleth land in the parking lot and the large Silver did as she was told to do. Kim wasn't surprised that many screamed seeing a Dragon especially one as large as Aleth was; Kim just smiles as she was used to Dragons after 3 years living with them. The two slid back down and Kim look at Ryan and says, "This time stay with Aleth please love." Ryan smiles and says, "Of course Kim." Kim nods and heads into Maggie Moo's it had been 3 years now since she set foot into the place as it was 3 days before she woke up on Pern, the day she sent Wesley to the Rainbow Bridge and he ended up on Pern instead.

Kim looks at the guests that were there, a few she recognized while there were also some she didn't recognize at all, but everyone who was working right then she did recognize and she goes and stands in line waiting her turn, she doubted anyone would recognize her in her riding leathers, she looks over the flavors and she smiles seeing the Red Velvet Cake Ice Cream and the Peanut Butter Ice Cream; she decided that she would have Peanut Butter with hot caramel as that was one thing she missed the most was Maggie Moo's Peanut Butter Ice Cream. Soon she moved to the dipping cabinet as it was her turn and Heather asks, "Is there anything you would like to try Miss or do you know what you would like?" Kim smiles and says, "I'd like a large cup of Peanut Butter with hot caramel please Heather." Heather hadn't been wearing her nametag, but was startled that the woman knew who she was and she says, "Of course Miss, but how do you know who I am? I haven't seen you here before." Kim sighs and says, "It's been 3 years since the last time I was here Heather; at the time I was wearing a Silver Dragonfly top, a pair of Riders Jeans, and a pair of Silver with black and pink tennis shoes."

Heather was startled that the woman had been there 3 years ago, but she had been wearing a Silver Dragonfly top, a pair of Riders Jeans, and a pair of Silver with gray and pink tennis shoes; and she tried to think back and then she gasps it was Kathy's daughter Kim who had been dressed like that 3 years ago and she asks, "Kim is that you?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes Heather it's me. Is my Mom here? What about Carl?" Heather was working on the requested ice cream and she says, "Yeah they are both in the back room," she pauses and looks at Eric and says, "Eric would you go get Kathy and Carl please? Don't tell them that Kim is here." The young man who was addressed says, "Of course Heather, I won't tell them." He turns and heads through the Grey door heading into the back room and then through another Grey door into the far back room where Kathy and Carl were talking, he knew that they had setup a missing persons file about Kim, but they doubted she would be found as she hadn't been found in the past 3 years, but now she was there in the main area looking fit and trim.

Kathy looks at Eric when he comes into the back room and she asks, "What's wrong Eric? Are we slammed?" Eric shakes his head no and says, "No Kathy, however there is someone in the main area wanting to speak to you and Carl." Kathy looks at Carl and the two stand up and follow Eric into the main back room and then into the front area of Maggie Moos and Kathy asks, "Where is she Eric?" Eric looks around as the woman was no longer at the dipping cabinet and then he spotted her sitting at a table eating her bowl of ice cream and he indicates her and he says, "That's her sitting over at that table." Kathy and Carl both walk over to where Eric indicated where the woman was sitting. Kathy looks at the woman who sat there startled as she looked like Kim, but she seemed more fit and trim and a little older, but wearing some weird leather outfit and she says, "My name is Kathy, I was told you wanted to talk to me ma'am?"

Kim looks up at her mother's words and sure enough there she was standing with Carl and she smiles and says, "Hi Mom." Kathy was startled, it _was_ her daughter Kim and she hugs her daughter and says, "Oh Kim you're alive! Where have you been? What in the world are you wearing?" Kim sighs and says, "You know how much I love Dragonriders Of Pern, it's not just a story Mom! Dragonriders Of Pern is real, you know I was taking a nap back on May 19th, 2014; well when I woke up from my nap I was on Pern! I've been there all this time," she pauses and indicates her outfit and says, "This outfit that I am wearing is the traditional outfit that Dragonriders wear," she pauses again and turns so her Mom and Carl could see her shoulder knots and she says, "These knots on my shoulder indicates that I am a Jr. Weyrwoman, that I ride a Silver Queen Dragon, and that I am a Wingleader."

Carl asks, "If that is true that you are a Dragonrider and that the Dragonriders Of Pern do exist, where is your Dragon?" Kim leads her Mom and Carl out to the parking lot where her Silver was waiting for her with Ryan and she indicates the large Silver Dragon and she says, "There is my Aleth my Silver Queen Dragon." Both were startled seeing the large Silver Dragon sitting in their parking lot and Kathy asks, "Why is Ryan here too?" Kim sighs and says, "I came home to Earth to get him to take him to Pern with me, I need him there with me." Kathy and Carl carefully approach the Silver and stroke her hide and her eyeridges. Kathy says, "That makes sense. Where have you gone since you came home to Earth?" Kim nods at Ryan and she says, "I went to get Ryan then I went home to Culley Lane to pick up some stuff that I wanted needed with me including my Dragonlovers Guide To Pern book to help me understand things better there, even if you two had been home I still would've come here I was craving Maggie Moo's ice cream.

Carl says, "Not much has changed since you've been gone except Daisy is missing." Kim smiles glad that not much had changed in the past 3 years and she sighs and says, "Daisy is on Pern with me," she pauses and still after 3 years with Wesley/Thomas with her was having trouble believing it she says, "Our cat Wesley is actually alive! I know we put him to sleep on May 16th, 2014 and then buried his body in our backyard; however when I arrived on Pern on May 19th, 2014 I found Wesley and Daisy curled up on my Jr. Weyrling cot! They were found on May 16th, 2014 wandering the beach where I was found, they were found by my character Kathryn and she took them to Star Sun Weyr and we were reunited after the Dragon Hatching where I impressed Aleth." Kathy asks, "Are you treated well there? How is life there?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes I am treated fine there; it might be considered by many as backwards compared to life here, however I understand why they don't want a lot of modern conveniences, but I do have a laptop and a desktop computer there, there was a shop that has computers and I got myself a desktop and a laptop with the largest hard-drives and everything I could want for it and I got an internet connection setup there as well." Kim hugs her daughter and says, "Please come back and visit us, you're always welcome home."

Kim hugs her adopted Mom back and smiles and says, "Of course I will come back Mom, I will have my Flitts," she pauses and indicates the miniature Dragons on her shoulders before saying, "Come here bringing messages and they can bring me messages from you two as well." Kathy nods and says, "We will watch for them. How is Wesley though? Is he having any bathroom problems or problems with his back legs? You know the reasons we sent him onto heaven?" Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad you will the Gold is Starlight and the Brown is Brownie. He's completely fine nothing medically wrong with him. No he's using the litterbox fine and no he isn't having problems with his legs either. He was checked yesterday by a healer who specializes in Earth cats and he and Daisy are in perfect health; Wesley's now 22 and he's as active as a kitten and Daisy is now 16 and she is too." She then turns and hugs Carl and says, "I'm glad to see you again Carl, I've missed you as well." Carl hugs Kim back and says, "I've missed you as well, you take good care of yourself." Kim nods and says, "You too Carl, you too Mom." Kim and Ryan remount the Silver Dragon and Aleth launches again powerfully into the air and they wink _Between,_ heading for the Westwood Mall so she could see Andy again.

3 seconds later the large Silver reappeared above the Westwood Mall and lands in the parking lot again. Kim looks at Ryan and says, "Stay here love. I'm going in." Ryan nods and settles near the Silver Dragon again and Kim places her Lanyard with the word Zales back around her neck and heads into the mall and waves at Sky as she saw her through the glass at Applebee's as she walks towards Zales.

She finally steps into the store with the name Zales and she smiles as she saw Andy there, but she set upon looking at what he had new in stock and what she recognized, but Andy had noticed the woman look at him and walks over and says, "Good afternoon." Kim looks up and smiles as she recognized Andy's voice and she says, "Good afternoon Andy you are looking well." Andy was startled that the woman knew his name, but he hadn't seen her before and he asks, "How do you know my name?"

Kim removes her lanyard from around her neck and says, "Back in 2013 you asked me if I had my own loupe and I said no and you gave me this." Andy looks at the loupe and lanyard he remembered giving it to Kim and he says, "It looks like the one I gave to a woman who used to frequent my shop with her fiancé, but I haven't seen her since 2014."

Kim smiles and says, "It's me you gave it to Andy." Andy was startled this was Kim, but she looked so different and he asks, "Where have you been then Kim?" Kim sighs and says, "There is this book series called Dragonriders Of Pern, but it's real! I've been on Pern all this time."

Andy was shocked at her words, but he then notices a Tanzanite Ring was now where her Flower designed Diamond Ring usually sat and he asks, "So then where is the Diamond Ring Ryan bought for you back in August of 2013 from us?" Kim shows her right ring finger and says, "It's here, a jeweler on Pern made me my new Tanzanite engagement ring and all of my Wedding Jewelry in Tanzanite and Ryan's wedding band is also in Tanzanite."

Andy stares at the Tanzanite Ring and loupes it on Kim's hand and says, "This must've cost you a pretty penny that's a Gem-Quality Tanzanite, completely flawless." Kim shakes her head no and says, "No the jeweler is one of my characters and he and his twin gave me the Jewelry for nothing."

Andy was shocked and he asks, "Does Ryan know you are still alive? What about your Mother and Carl?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes they all know, Ryan's actually waiting outside with my Dragon. Do you want to see her?" Andy was shocked and he says, "I'm glad they know. You mean your dragon? Sure." Kim nods and leads Andy back out of the store to where Ryan was waiting with her Silver Dragon.

Andy stares at the large Silver Dragon sitting in the parking lot with Ryan near her and he says, "Wow that Dragon is gorgeous and huge." Kim smiles and says, "Thank you from both of us, her name is Aleth."

Andy asks, "Can I come with you to Pern?" Kim looks at Aleth and the Silver sniffs at the older man and says _Yes he can come he will attract a dragonet._ Kim smiles and says, "Sure you can come Andy Aleth here says you will attract a dragonet." Andy smiles and says, "Wonderful, when do we leave?"

Kim says, "I have one more place to go before we return to Pern, going to Minnesota to see my birth Mom and sister." Andy nods and the 3 mounted Aleth again and the large Silver launches back into the air; Kim focuses on her birth Mom and sister as she had never been to their new home in Minnesota and the large Silver blinks _between_ again heading for Minnesota.

3 seconds later the large Silver reappeared in Crystal Minnesota and she lets out a loud bugle before landing in the yard, there were 2 women in the yard and they come closer as the Silver Dragon lands, Kim smiles recognizing Helen and Mary. Andy slides down first, then Ryan did, then Kim grabs a bag from the saddle and then she slides down and Ryan catches his fiancé and sets her down.

Helen approaches the Silver Rider and asks, "What can I do for you Silver Rider?" Kim smiles and says, "Mom it's me, Kim I'm alive!" Helen was shocked as it was her older daughter Kim! She asks, "Where have you been all this time?" Kim glances at her Silver Dragon and she nods at Aleth and says, "Um I think Aleth explains that."

Helen looks at the Silver Dragon that her daughter indicated and says, "But Dragonriders Of Pern is just a book series!" Kim laughs and says, "That's what I thought too, but back on May 19th when I woke up from my nap I was on Pern! I impressed Aleth when I stood for my first hatching."

Helen was startled at her words and so was Mary; Mary asks, "What's in the bag in your hands?" Kim looks at her sister and Mary, Helen, Ryan, and Andy gather around her and Kim opens it up and says, "Flitt eggs 4 of them to be exact, my Gold Flitt Starlight laid them, but they didn't hatch so I was wondering if they didn't because the 4 of you weren't on Pern. Take your pick."

Ryan was the one who picked the first egg it was Gold in color; Helen picked next, Andy picked third, and Mary picked up the last of the eggs which was the smallest of the 4. Soon the 4 started to hatch; the first was the one Mary had and it produced a tiny white Flitt, the second one was Andy's egg it produced an Iridescent Shinning Gold Flitt, the third was Helen's and it produced a female Silver; and the last one was Ryan's and it produced a nice antique Gold Flitt and Kim quickly gives all 4 meat pouches.

The 4 fed their new Flitts, but as they were doing that Brownie gave a hiss and darted off Akadeanna's right shoulder. Helen asks, "What's your brown's problem?" Kim says, "His name is Brownie and I haven't a clue he's never done that before."

After she said that the brown Flitt returned and he had a note in his mouth and Kim says holding out her right hand, "Give it Brownie." The brown Flitt dropped the note into his mistress' hand and then settled back onto her left shoulder and Kim opens the note and swears and says, "I've got to go! Thread is falling and Vos needs me!"

Kim turns and runs for her Silver. Helen says, "I thought thread didn't fall on Cybertron." Kim shakes her head no and says, "No Vos is my Wing I'm their Wingleader!" Helen looks at Ryan, Mary, and Andy and says, "You're not going without us!" Kim says, "Then come quickly!"

The 4 joined Kim at her Silver and Kim quickly mounts her Silver and the other 4 did as well and once they were settled and the straps were around them Ryan calls, "We are ready back here!" Kim nods and says _Time to go back home to Pern Aleth._ She gave the Silver the image and the large Silver launches back into the air and winks _between._


	10. First Threadfall

3 seconds after leaving Minnesota, Aleth reappeared near the landing area for the Dragons and she lands. Kim yells, "Ryan and Andy get over to help toss the bags of firestone! Helen and Mary get to the healing areas! I've gotta go suit up and join my wing in the air!" The 4 quickly dismounted, Ryan and Andy running to join those who were throwing the bags while Helen and Mary ran to the area where the healers were working preparing for the injured riders and Dragons.

Kim ordered Aleth back into the air and she gave the image of their weyr and the large Silver winks _Between_ at the proper height heading for their weyr. 3 seconds later the large Silver reappeared over their weyr and she lands, Kim quickly dismounts and starts removing Aleth's regular riding gear and then runs and changes out of her regular Riding Clothing and then quickly changes into her Fighting Gear and grabs Aleth's Fighting Straps and runs back to her Silver and quickly starts putting it on, but she made sure to put the gear on her Dragon properly even though she was rushing, her Gold and Brown already had taken to the Flitt Wing to fight, she didn't want to do something wrong and regret it later.

Once they were fully in their Fighting Gear Kim quickly mounted her Silver again and attaches the hooks to her belt quickly and Aleth says _Kathryn already showed me the image of where our Wing is fighting._ Kim nods and says, _Take us to get loaded with Firestone love._ The Silver launches into the air again and heads for where they would be loaded up and once they were fully loaded Aleth says _Here's the image mine._ Kim accepts the image from her Silver and says _All right love lets join them in the air take us there!_ Aleth launches back into the air and Kim was already quickly feeding her Silver Dragon firestone and then stopped as her Silver winks _Between_ and 3 seconds later they reappeared, but instantly Aleth belches a flame and Kim flinches as they were right in the mix and she saw Kathryn and Silvith flying near them flaming away.

Aleth passes the message onto the fellow Silver Dragon that they were. Kim was very nervous as it was their first Threadfall, but she knew what to do as they were trained and drilled repeatedly for this very strongly and what to do was drilled repeatedly into their heads strongly. Kim kept feeding her Silver Dragon firestone making sure she wouldn't run out, but yells for bags when she was empty again.

~6 hours later~

Finally after 6 hours of fighting the thread finally stopped and Kim follows her wing back to the Weyr, and she smiles in relief as she found not one of her Riders were wounded, she saw a few dragons was injured as they were being tended to by healers, and she saw Helen, Andy, and Ryan running over. Kim slides down and pats her Silver and she says, "That was nothing like I expected from the books nor the Fanfictions, much more intense, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. No riders injured and only a few minor injured Dragons, they trained us great." 

Helen says, "I can imagine that was hard up there in the wings; but I am ready to have my own Dragon to be up there fighting." Ryan nods and says, "I am ready as well." Andy says, "I'm ready as well." Kim nods, but she looks at Helen and asks, "Where's sissy? Was she wounded?" Helen shakes her head no and says, "As soon as Threadfall stopped she was guided to one of the Candidate Barracks to get some sleep." Kim nods and says, "I'm glad she wasn't injured and that she's just sleeping. Why don't you go join her, show Andy to the male area as well," she pauses and looks at Ryan and says, "You're coming with me, you might be a Candidate, however it is known that you are sharing my weyr."

Helen and Andy both nod and head off to the Candidate Barracks and Kim brings Ryan onto her Silver again and then heads for their weyr. Aleth lands on their ledge again and her two riders dismount and Kim starts removing the Threadfighting Gear from her Silver Dragon, Ryan started to help his fiancé remove the Threadfighting Gear from the large Silver Dragon. Kim showed Ryan where the Threadfall Fighting Gear went and showed him where the Riding Gear was hanging as well. Ryan says, "Wow this weyr is huge." Kim shrugs and says, "I'm a Jr. Weyrwoman so the weyr is large, but because I wanted to bring you here it had to be large enough to hold 2 Dragons and 2 riders."

Ryan nods and says, "I can understand that is why it's large." Kim turns and heads for the bathing pool in her weyr and she says, "Go ahead and get settled, I need to clean up." Ryan says, "All right Kim." Kim slipped out of her clothing and into the bath and she relaxes in the warm water as it felt good and she started to clean herself with the special soap for her sensitive skin then she got out and she got changed into regular riding clothing. She then headed back out of her bathing room braiding her hair as she headed out of the bathing room and she saw Ryan petting her cats and she says, "Can you believe it Ryan? Wesley's now 22 years old and he's completely healthy."

Ryan was startled as Kim's oldest cat was alive and well, but he asks, "How did he end up here? When was the last time he was checked by a Vet?" Kim shakes her head and says, "I haven't a clue how he got here he arrived here on Pern around the time mom and I let him go onto the Rainbow Bridge. Kathryn found him here along with Daisy. He was checked yesterday by one of the Healers who specializes in cats like Wesley and Daisy and she said that they are both in perfect health." Ryan was glad hearing his fiancé's words about both of her cats, but he asks, "Is he having problems using the litterbox or with his back legs? You know like he was having which is why you sent him onto the Rainbow Bridge?" Kim shakes her head no and says, "Nope he's not having any problems at all, he's jumping up fine onto my bed every night and jumps down on his own fine. However we don't call him Wesley because of my character Wesley, we call him Thomas."

Ryan smiles and says, "I'm glad that he is doing fine and that he's not having the problems that he's having on Earth. That makes sense why you call him Thomas since there is another Wesley here." As she said that there was a knock on her door and Kim says, "Come in." As she said that 4 people stepped into Kim's weyr and Kathryn comes forward and says, "We are here to give you the wing reports Kim." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Kathryn." Kathryn says, "You're welcome, Mother taught me and Wesley how to fill out our wing reports." Kim nods and says, "I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I had quite a bit to do back home." Kathryn hands Kim her reports and she says, "No problem at all Kim. Whose your friend?" She indicates Ryan.

Kim smiles and says, "I've told you about Ryan my fiancé, this is him." Kathryn looks at the man with Kim and she says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Ryan." Ryan says, "Likewise Kathryn." Kim then introduces Ryan with the rest of her Wingseconds and Wingthirds who were there as she accepted the reports and she says, "I think you did great Kathryn, you didn't let any one of my riders get hurt, a few Dragons were, but that's better than losing any of them." Kathryn smiles and says, "Thanks Kim; I did my best following what Mother taught me on being a Wingleader and as a Wingsecond."

Kim smiles and says, "No problem Kathryn. I'm glad you did that, that's what I did once I joined you guys up there in the air." She sat down reading over the reports and she heard the sound of male Dragons bugling and she sighs and says, "Sounds like now that Threadfall is over Savanath decided to rise." Kathryn laughs and says, "Yeah that would make sense." Kim finished reading Kathryn's reports and then she goes to her ledge to watch the Dragons watching the large female Silver blooding her kills, she hoped that Aleth didn't rise until Ryan impressed and his Dragon was old enough to chase her even though she wouldn't mind if Garenth caught Aleth as he was rather handsome and she thought M'thew was too.


	11. Who The The Dragons Keened For

Kim sat on the beach her Dragon was laying a little ways away, it was the same beach that J'meson had found her, but she was alone Ryan, Helen, Mary, and Andy were doing their Candidate Chores waiting for Savanath's clutch to hatch; her white cat was curled up in her lap as she sat petting him.

As she stared out across the water she heard footsteps, recognizing them as J'meson's steps and she says, "Hello J'meson." The Weyrleader was surprised having not even knowing the woman had seen him and he says, "Hello Kim; I didn't even know you had even seen me approaching." Kim laughs turning her head to her Weyrleader and she says, "I hadn't J'meson, but I recognized your step."

J'meson laughs so she hadn't seen him, but had recognized his step and he asks, "May I join you?" Kim smiles and says, "Sure, I was just thinking." J'meson sat down next to the female Silver Rider and he says, "I've been meaning to ask you something; it happened 3 turns before you arrived here on Pern."

Kim smiles softly and she says, "I don't mind answering your questions J'meson. Let's see 3 turns before arrived means 3 years before I arrived so the year would've been 2011 on Earth." J'meson smiles as he enjoyed learning terms from Earth and he says, "If you say so. Do you know if someone from Earth passed around the 11th month of that turn maybe around the 21st day, one that our Dragons would respect?"

Kim flinches at his question November 21st, 2011 yeah she knew who the Dragons would've respected and keened for on that day and she asks, "Did the Dragons keen that day?" J'meson nods and says, "All over Pern their voices rose, but not just our Dragons our Flitts and Watch-Whers raised their voices too that day. Why?"

Kim sighs and says, "I hadn't even known they would know about that though some Fanfiction writers had written Fanfictions that the Dragons would have known," she pauses and sighs and she says, "You know I've mentioned Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey right J'meson?"

J'meson was startled that the Fanfiction writers had written that the Dragons might have that day and he nods and he says, "Yes you mentioned that she introduced us and our world to those of Earth. Why do you ask?" Kim sighs and says, "On the Earth date November 21st, 2011 the very day you were asking me about, Anne passed away. I guess the connection created from her writing about this place is how the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers felt her passing and they mourned her death."

J'meson was startled at her words, but it did make sense if the Dragons had felt the loss of the woman who introduced Earth to their people and their Dragons and such that they would keen for her loss just as if she had been one of their riders or such and J'meson sighs and says, "That makes sense especially if our Dragons had known about her."

Kim nods and says, "Yeah it does. She passed away in her home; she was 85 turns old when she passed, which for those of us who are originally from Earth that is a good long life." J'meson sighs and says, "I'm glad she had a good long life through your standards on Earth. I bet it was hard on many her passing." Kim nods and says, "I'm glad she did too. Yeah it was, I didn't hear until 2 turns later when I was looking at a special site for her."

J'meson sighs and says, "I bet it was hard on you learning 2 turns late." Kim nods and says, "Yeah I was on the site and I saw a comment on rest in peace Anne McCaffrey that's how I had learned." J'meson says, "I bet that was hard learning that way." Kim nods and says, "Yeah it was." She had seen that Bavanath was with J'meson and she asks _Bavanath? Was I right is that why the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers raised their voices all over Pern?_

Bavanath looks at the young Silver Rider at her question and he says _Yes you are right that is why our voices rang out in keening on that day, we all felt her passing so we felt it was right to. _Kim smiles and says _Thank you for telling me I was right._

Kim then looks at J'meson and she says, "I asked Bavanath if I was right that's why they raised their voices in keen that day, and he said that I was right that is why they did."


	12. Silver Hatching

Kim had been with Ryan he was helping her bathe her large silver when a loud bugle rang out through the Weyr and then the humming started and Kim swears and says, "We don't have time to finish this the hatchings starting!"

Aleth clambers out of the water she was done anyways and Kim quickly starts putting the tack on her own humming Dragon and then she grabs Ryan and vaults onto her Silver's back and she says, "Hang on tight!" The young man wraps his arms around his fiancée as the silver launched into the air and winks _between_ arriving 3 seconds later at the hatching sands and then Aleth lands.

Kim says, "Get your butt to the candidates out there! I'll see you after." Ryan slides down and ran to join the others on the sands and he bows to Savanath before taking his place, Kim watched as Helen, Mary, and Andy ran out as well and Aleth takes to the ledges and Kim slides down settling on the ledge to watch, the last one had been where she impressed her own Silver.

She pats her silver and says _I don't care what color he impresses just as long as the male can chase you love._ Aleth says _I don't care either mine, but he will do good. I don't care if he gets a Bronze either._ Kim smiles and says _I don't care if he gets a Bronze either._ As she said that the first egg split spilling out a Bronze and Kim laughs and says _Speaking of a Bronze that's always a good sign, M'thew's Bronze was the first to hatch at yours._

Aleth chuckles and says _Yes it is a good sign mine. Oh so he was the first, good to know._ Kim nods and watches the Bronze pick a boy she had seen doing chores with Helen before and it seemed the Bronze's hatching triggered more to hatch, she had been glad seeing that Savanath had produced a Gold Egg too.

She watches as the dragonets impress, Aleth asks, _What does your Writer friends call our different colors mine?_ Kim sighs and says _The Gold, Bronze, Brown, Blue, And Green and very rarely White are considered Canon Dragons because they were the one's Dragonlady McCaffrey wrote about in her stories; Ruth was the only white she talked about though; as to those like you we call your kind Mutation Dragons._

Aleth listens to her rider's explanation and she says _I heard the elders speak of Ruth and Jaxom, they were a great pair, but I don't know if they are alive or not nobody can tell me._ She stops and points her wing at her mine's love and she says _Look mine! Ryan is impressing a male silver!_ Kim had been focused on her Silver that she had missed the large male silver go to her fiancé and she smiles and says _Belarth is sure handsome._

Aleth nods and says _Yes he is very handsome._ Kim smiles hearing Ryan calling his dragonets names and goes to feed his silver. She then watched as the Gold hatched and impressed Helen, a Bronze impressed upon Andy, but she saw there was one egg left and she looks at Aleth and she says _Get me down to the sands right now Aleth!_ The silver picks up her mine in her claws and flew down to the ground at her mine's words.

Kim had heard the little dragonet in the last egg crying for help and as soon as Aleth released her Kim ran to the egg, and she wasn't surprised as she spotted Akadeanna running as well to the egg and Kim started working on the few cracks the egg had, Kim then remembered the Awl she had made and she picks it up and she says, "Akadeanna I need a rock!"

Akadeanna found one near them and she picks it up and she says, "Here!" Kim held the Awl against the top of the egg and says, "No hit it against the top of the thing in my hand against the egg!" Akadeanna was confused at Kim's words, but she did as she was told and more cracks formed and she says, "One more, just one more should do it!"

Akadeanna nods and hits the rock against the thing in Kim's hands again and finally the egg split spilling the squirming hatchling still in its sack and Kim drops the Awl and grabs her belt-knife slicing the sac open carefully revealing a white hatchling who tried to move and promptly fell back down and Kim helps the white back up and she asks _Who's your mine little one? I'll help you to him or her._

The little white looked at the woman who spoke and she says _Mary, the girl named Mary she's mine, the girl in your thoughts._ Kim smiles and helps the little white passing the others going to her younger sister and she says, "Sis this little girl's yours." Mary was shocked as her older sister came to her with a white and asks, "How do you know?"

Kim sighs and says, "I picked up Akadeanna's Hear All Animals gift and I asked the little white who its rider is and she said it was you." Mary kneels down and she says _Hello little one._ The white looks at the one the Silver Rider had led her to and lets out a joyous creel and she says _Hello Marymine I am Tasyth and I am starving._

Mary smiles and she says, "Tasyth that's her name." Kim smiles and says, "She sure is pretty come lets feed her." Mary and Kim lead Tasyth to the feeding table, where the others were feeding their dragonets, but J'vron asks, "Why did you help the little egg Kim?" Kim snorts and she says, "Reverence for Dragonkind J'vron; both me and Akadeanna heard Tasyth crying for help. Akadeanna grew up helping others, but I grew up taught to help others, they are people aren't they? You don't let a baby die just because their mother can't push it out do you?"

J'vron flinches at her words and he says, "You're right Kim that makes sense." Kim picks up what she had made at the Gather and she says, "This is called an Awl, I got the idea from a Fanfiction. You know whites are inevitable runts; however they are genius's among their peers! Knowing always where and when they are, always able to orient themselves in time! Pit I'd rather trust my life to a White if I had to go _between times_ then even my Aleth or any Queen Dragon or even a Bronze or King Dragon!"

J'vron was startled listening to her words, and he says, "That makes sense why you had to help the little egg hatch; Savanath had actually asked me to take it _between, _but I don't have to take any eggs _between._" Kim nods and says, "I'm not surprised she asked you; let's see that means Tasyth is the second white in Pern history, Ruth was the first."

J'vron nods and says, "Yes Tasyth is the second." Kim nods watching him guide the Weyrling's to the barracks, but Ryan stayed as J'vron knew the young Silver Jr. Weyrling was to share the weyr of Kim. J'meson and Tavana approach and Tavana asks, "Kim why did you help that little White hatch?"

Kim looks at Tavana and says in a firm tone, "I will tell you exactly what I told J'vron; Reverence for Dragonkind that's why Tavana; both me and Akadeanna heard Tasyth crying for help. Akadeanna grew up helping others, but I grew up taught to help others, they are people aren't they? You don't let a baby die just because their mother can't push it out do you?" She stops then showing the thing she had used to hatch the little white and she says, "This is called an Awl, I got the idea from a Fanfiction. You know whites are inevitable runts; however they are genius's among their peers! Knowing always where and when they are, always able to orient themselves in time! Pit I'd rather trust my life to a White if I had to go _between times_ then even my Aleth or any Queen Dragon or even a Bronze or King Dragon!"

Tavana winces at her words as to why she helped the little White hatch and she says, "Then we should have our Candidates trained to help a white if they feel compelled to help or they hear cries for help from an egg; who knows how many Whites we'd have if they had just did what Jaxom did for Ruth and what you and Akadeanna did for Tasyth."

Kim smiles and says, "I'd like that if you would do that. Yeah who knows how many we'd have had others helped eggs that needed it."


	13. Harper Hall

It was a few days after the hatching and Kim was in her weyr, she was attaching the Riding Straps onto her Silver; she was going to Harper Hall, but she wasn't going alone Kathryn and Wesley were joining her as well. Once the straps were all attached properly she triple checks it before she says _Aleth ask Rinth and Silvith if Kathryn and Wesley are ready._

The Silver nods at her rider's words and she then says after asking _Yes they are ready to go as well, mine._ Kim nods and mounts her Silver Dragon and she fastens her Riding Straps around herself and she says _Then let's go._ The silver takes a few steps then launches powerfully into the air, Kim watches as another Silver and a Gold launch into the air and join her. The 3 dragons winked _between_ heading for Harper Hall.

3 seconds later the Dragons reappeared over Harper Hall and they landed side-by-side. Kim wasn't surprised that the young apprentices gathered around to see the Dragons who arrived and Kim slides down from her Dragon and one young girl asks, "What's her name Silver Rider?" Kim smiles at the young girl and she says, "Her name is Aleth; and you can call me Kim. The other 2 are Silvith she's the other Silver and the Gold is Rinth." The girl smiles and she says, "They sure are beautiful." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks. Could you tell me where we could find the Master Harper?" The girl says, "Oh you're here to see my Dad then, I can take you." Kim smiles and says, "Yes we are. I'd like that if you would."

The Dragons settled down letting the young Apprentices climb all over them, while the young female Apprentice leads the 3 riders into the Harper Hall, and then she stopped at a door and she says, "Wait here please, I'll let my Dad know you are here." Kim smiles and says, "Thank you." The young girl pushed the door open and Kim caught a glimpse finding that the room was an Office. 5 minutes after the girl went in she stepped out and she says, "Father will see you now." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks, if you don't have any plans now you can go to our Dragons." The girl bowed and left heading for the 3 Dragons.

Wesley took to the door and held it open for Kim and Kathryn and Kim steps in first then Kathryn did and lastly Wesley stepped in. There was an older man in the room sitting at a desk and he looks up as the 3 came into the room, he saw there were two women and he asks, "Which one of you is Kim?" Kim steps forward and she says, "That would be me Master Harper."

Jackson smiles at the young woman and he says, "I'm glad to meet you Kim. Please won't you 3 have a seat?" Kim nods and takes to one of the seats and Kathryn and Wesley took to 2 other chairs. Kim says, "Thank you Master Harper, your daughter is very polite." Jackson says, "Oh please call me Jackson, I'm not one for formalities."

Kim smiles and says, "Of course Jackson. I'd like to introduce my companions with me as they were supposed to come here 3 years ago. Kathryn is the woman and Wesley is the man; they are the twins of Weyrwoman Tavana and Weyrleader J'meson of Star Sun Weyr." Jackson looks at the two and he says, "Oh yes you were supposed to come to study to be Harpers, but J'meson told me you both had impressed."

Kathryn nods and says, "Yes we did I impressed Silvith a beautiful Silver Dragon." Wesley then says, "And I impressed a Gold Dragon, I am the first male Gold Rider and her name is Rinth." J'meson says, "Well I saw the 3 Dragons as they landed and they are beautiful. So what is your title Wesley then since you are a man and ride a Gold?"

Wesley says, "I am considered a Jr. Weyrleader, however I am also a Wingsecond." Jackson raises a brow when he said that he was a Wingsecond and he says, "I didn't think Tavana would accept you as a Wingsecond." Kim shakes her head no and says, "No Wesley doesn't fly with Star Sun's Queen's Wing, Rinth is the first Gold Dragon who can chew firestone and still clutch he flies with the Vos Wing, under me."

Jackson was shocked at her words that Rinth could chew and clutch and he was Wingsecond under her and he asks, "What about Kathryn?" Kim chuckles and says, "They both fly under me they are both my Wingseconds." Jackson nods at her words and he says, "I can understand why you brought Kathryn and Wesley to me; however Kim I don't understand why you came to me."

Kim sighs and says, "I am here for the same reason they are, I'd like to increase my knowledge of being a Harper; you see I'm an Earth-Born woman; however I sang with a choir group for 3½ turns by our standards here, 3½ Earth years. The year I left the School the Choir sang at the best place called Carnegie Hall."

Jackson was impressed listening to the woman's words and he asks, "What voice part are you?" Kim smiles and says, "I am a First Soprano, however I can sing Second Soprano and Alto; but I am most comfortable singing First Soprano." Jackson smiles and says, "That's wonderful. Would you be willing to sing to let me hear?"

Kim smiles and says, "Sure, but I'd like more than just you to hear, maybe those apprentices who were checking out the Dragons, especially your daughter." Jackson was surprised at her words and he says, "Sure you can sing for more if you'd like. Do you know any of our songs or would you prefer one of your Earth songs?"

Kim not knowing many Pern ballads or songs says, "I'd like to sing one of the songs from Earth if you wouldn't mind." Jackson nods and he says, "Sure you can; none of our Harpers know any Earth songs, can you do it without music?" Kim says, "I have done them without music; but I brought what's called a laptop with me and it has many of my songs I sing on it. We could use that."

Jackson nods and he says, "That's fine you can do that." He sent for another apprentice to ask for anyone and everyone who wanted to hear a singer from Earth perform an Earth song to meet him in the main concert area. Once the apprentice left he says, "I hope you don't mind I asked for anyone who wanted to Kim."

Kim chuckles and says, "Not a problem at all Jackson." Jackson asks, "Who did you sing with on Earth?" Kim asks, "Did you know of any of the state of Michigan's Choir Groups?" Jackson nods and says, "Yes I know of them all." Kim smiles and says, "I sang with Northwest High School's Women's Choir, I stopped in the Earth year 2000 when I graduated from the High School."

Jackson was startled at her words and he says, "They are my favorite to listen to, maybe I heard you before as I've listened to them perform many times during that time." Kim shrugs and says, "You probably did." She was going over her songs she knew by heart trying to decide what to sing as the majority were sung by male singers; but they could show her voice range; she asks, "Would you prefer me to sing a song that was done by a female vocalist or would you mind if I sang one that was done by a male vocalist?"

Jackson was shocked at her question and he says, "Well if you are having trouble deciding between 2 from one male vocalist or one female vocalist why don't you do one of both?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes I think that would be a good idea to do one of both." Jackson nods and then leads the 3 to the place where Kim would be performing, but then he asks, "Do you do duets?"

Kim smiles and says, "Actually yes I can do a duet as well." Jackson asks, "Would you do one with me? There's one I can't find a compatible voice to do it's from Earth and it's called Blue Moon." Kim smiles and says, "I'd be happy to do one with you; oh I love that song we did that one year; we could do it together." Jackson nods and says, "I'll let you sing your songs first then we can." Kim nods at his words and she was amazed at the large room he led her into and he leads her to the front where there was a stool and he says, "This is Kim she is a Silver Rider from Earth. She is the one you were all invited to listen to."

There were some cheers at his words, Kathryn and Wesley joined the crowd wanting to hear the young woman sing. Kim says, "Thank you Master Harper Jackson." She looks at the group and she says, "I sang for the Women's Choir in Michigan on Earth from Northwest High School until 2000 when I graduated. I came to extend my knowledge and Jackson wanted to hear me. I will be singing 2 songs of my choice one is from a female vocalist and the other is from a male vocalist; both are from Earth. Then by his own request Jackson and I will be doing a duet."

There were murmurs at her words, Kim setup her laptop pulling up her first song which was the male artist song and she says, "I will be starting with the male vocalist's song it is called Holes In The Floor Of Heaven; it is by a man named Steve Warner." She focused on the group, but touches the play button, just having the music not the words played and she started to sing the emotions pouring out from her as she sung; she was thinking of her own grandmother as she sang the song.

Her voice sang, "One day shy of eight years old, my grandma passed away. I was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake. How I cried when the sky let go, with a cold lonesome rain, mama smiled said 'don't be said child, grandma's watching you today.' Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven, and her tears are pouring down, that's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now, and sometimes if you're lonely just remember she can see, there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's watching over you and me."

She stopped taking the break before starting the next verse and she sings, "Seasons come and seasons go, nothing stays the same. I grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name; year by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town; I thought we'd grow old together; Lord, I sure do miss her now. But there's holes in the floor of heaven, and her tears are pouring down, that's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now, and sometimes when I'm lonely I remember she can see, there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's watching over you and me."

Again she stopped following the flow of the music and then she started again and she sings, "Well my little girl is 23, I walk her down the aisle, it's a shame her Mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smile. They throw the rice; I catch her eye, as the rain starts coming down. She takes my hand says, 'daddy don't be sad, cause I know mamma's watching now.' And there's holes in the floor of heaven and her tears are pouring down, that's how you know she's watching wishing she could be here now, and sometimes when I'm lonely, I remember she can see, yes there's holes in the floor of heaven and she's watching over you and me." She stops before singing, "Watching over you and me," she pauses and sings again, "Watching over you and me."

Finishing the song she closes her brown eyes missing her grandmother after all these years before she says, "That song is dedicated to my own grandmother who passed away 20 turns ago today." There were murmurs at her words. She took a sip of fruit juice that was brought to her and then she opens her brown eyes and she decided to do another dedication song and she says, "This one is for my Birth Mom who is back at Star Sun Weyr as she impressed at the last clutch, this song is called I Wonder it is by the female vocalist called Kellie Pickler."

She changed the music to that song before she again started singing, "Sometimes I think about you, wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me, and would you even recognize, The woman that your little girl has grown up to be, cause I look in the mirror and all I see, are your brown eyes looking back at me, they're the only thing you ever gave to me at all." She stops taking a break then sings, "Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California, there's sunny skies as far I can see, if you ever come back home to Carolina, I wonder what you'd say to me." Again she stops then continues, "I think about how it ain't fair, that you weren't there to braid my hair, like mothers do, you weren't around to cheer me on, help me dress for my high school prom, like mothers do, Did you think I didn't need you here, to hold my hand, to dry my tears, did you even miss me through the years at all. Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California, There's sunny skies as far I can see, if you ever come back home to Carolina, I wonder what you'd say to me." She stops then takes a deep breath before singing with more enthusiasm, "Forgiveness is such a simple word, but it's so hard to do when you've been hurt. Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California, and just in case you're wondering about me, From now on I won't be in Carolina, Your little girl is off, your little girl is off, your little girl is off to Tennessee."

There was more cheers at her singing, Kim could tell that Jackson was impressed with her voice range, then Kim asks, "Would Master Harper Jackson please join me for our duet?" Jackson stands up finally and joins the woman and he say, "Of course Kim." He looks at the others and he says, "I've finally found the perfect partner to sing the duet of Blue Moon with. Kim and I shall be singing Blue Moon."

There were more cheers as they started singing the song together their voices melded wonderfully and complimented each other. Once the song was done Jackson looks at Kim and he says, "That was amazing, I've never had anyone who could compliment my voice like that." Kim smiles and says, "Yes it was Jackson, I've never had anyone who sang so well that I could do a duet like that with before thank you for the opportunity." Jackson smiles and says, "You're very welcome. I will assign one of my best to Star Sun to work with you, but I am going to make you a Journeywoman Harper, you're voice range is amazing." Kim was startled, but she says, "Thank you very much."


	14. Second Gather

It was now 8 months after Helen, Mary, Ryan, and Andy impressed and there was another gather going on. Kim had sent a note with Starlight asking Jessica if she would be there for this gather and was happy that the woman replied saying that she would be there; Kim had noted that Ryan was on Pern and he would be attending his first Gather.

1 Dragon and 4 Dragonets landed in the area where the Dragons would rest and socialize while their riders were attending the gather and the 5 went right into socializing after their riders were off. Kim laughs and she says, "Such a social lot, Aleth did that when I first took her to my first Gather." That made the 4 others laugh at her words.

Kim leads them into the Gather Grounds and headed for the first stall she had went to and she says, "You guys got to try the Bubbly Pies, they are delicious." She stepped into the familiar stall and she smiles as Amanda was there and she says, "Hello Amanda." The woman turned around hearing a voice she hadn't heard in sometime and she says, "Well Kim, good to see you again. Here for some more of my apple bubbly pies?"

Kim chuckles and says, "Actually yes I would like some more; but I've brought 4 more Earth-Born friends who I want to try them." Amanda noticed that there were 4 others with Kim and she says, "Oh of course. Should they try what you did?" Kim looks at Helen and asks, "Apple Bubbly Pies?" Helen shakes her head no and says, "No a traditional one please." Amanda nods picking up one of the more familiar ones to the Weyr's and hands it to the woman, then Mary says, "I'd also like a traditional one." Amanda picks up a second more familiar one and hands it to the second woman.

Ryan waited his turn and then he says, "I'd like to try an apple one please." Amanda nods and picks up an apple bubbly pie and hands it to the young man. Andy then shrugs and says, "I'll try an apple one as well." Amanda picks up another apple one and hands it to the older man of the group. Kim says, "I told you about my fiancé Ryan from Earth; Amanda this young man is him." Amanda smiles at the man who wanted to try the apple bubbly pie and says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Ryan, Kim has talked about you a lot."

Ryan smiles and says, "Thanks Amanda, Kim has just started talking about the stall owners she had spoken to." Amanda says, "No problem." Kim asks, "Is your husband here too Amanda?" Amanda chuckles and says, "Yes he is over at his stall."

Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad." Helen says, "I'd like some more of these bubbly pies they are delicious." Mary, Ryan, and Andy also agree wanting more, Kim tends to paying for more bubbly pies for the other 3 and more for herself as she enjoyed them. Then after saying goodbye they headed for the Wine/Vinter Stall.

As Kim led her trio towards the Wine/Vinter Stall, Kim caught sight of 2 large white Dragons; but as she watched their hides she breathes, "Nova Dragons!" Instead of going into the Stall she turns and runs for where they left their Dragonets and Dragon. Nova Dragons meant only one thing to the Silver Rider, 2 from Deep Valley Weyr were there, she hoped it was Tillie's parents and maybe **JUST MAYBE **Tillie was with them, she mentally counted how long it had been since Tillie was told she was only meant to be a Healer and she realized Tillie had to be a Journeywoman Healer by now.

She arrived just as the 2 Dragons landed and sure enough there was 2 female riders, but there were 2 male riders too one adult and one child and Kim remembered Tillie's younger brother Jason. Kim watches the 4 rider's dismount from the Nova's and sure enough Kim recognized the shoulder-knots of a Journeywoman Healer on Tillie's shoulder.

Taven spotted another rider in the fields staring at their Nova's and she moves closer and she asks, "Never seen a Nova before Silver Rider?" Kim smiles at Taven and she says, "No I haven't Taven; I've written about them; but no never seen them before."

Tillie was the one who spoke this time she recognized the voice coming from the Silver Rider; this was Hawk! She says, "I recognize that voice anywhere! Hello Hawk." Kim turns to Tillie and she smiles and says, "Hello Tillie yes among my characters I am known as Hawk, I'm not surprised you recognized it, Kathryn sure did."

Tillie smiles and says, "I'm glad I was right, you sound just a bit older, but I would recognize that voice anywhere." Kim smiles and says, "I'm not surprised you did, please though call me Kim; I prefer it." Tillie smiles and says, "Of course then Kim. I guess you know who are with me." Kim smiles and says, "Of course Weyrwoman Taven and Weyrleader J'don of Deep Valley Weyr, Sr. Queen Arderth and Sr. King Orouth also of Deep Valley Weyr, and your younger brother Jason."

Tillie smiles and says, "Yup you are right on that." Kim smiles and says, "I ride a Silver named Aleth, I am Jr. Weyrwoman, a Journeywoman Harper, and Wingleader of Vos Wing." Tillie smiles and says, "That's wonderful, Kim. When I got older I actually slapped Daren for what he told me after what I had read from your writings calling him a liar."

Kim laughs and says, "Just as bold as I remember you to be. What about Thrust Prime? Has his and his team came here to Pern?" Tillie nods and says, "Yes they have. Why?" Kim flinches and asks, "Has he started getting sick yet?" Tillie flinches at the question and she says, "Just this morning he did." Kim flinches and looks at her silver and says _Send for Akadeanna get her here now!_ The silver nods and calls for the Egyptian woman.

Tillie asks, "What is it Kim?" Kim sighs and says, "I guess you hadn't gotten to that part of my writings; I know what's wrong with him, I can help him." Tillie flinches as the woman knew what was wrong with Thrust, but she says, "I came here with my parents as I wanted to try and find Thrust's Human for him." Kim sighs yup she knew Tillie thought the mark on her back looking like Thrust in his disguise was just coincidence and she says, "Tillie, you don't need to look for his Human; I know you think it's coincidental that you have a mark on your back that looks like Thrust in his disguise it's _**NOT**_ coincidental Tillie _you_ are his Human!"

Tillie was shocked at her words and she asks, "Are you sure?" Kim snorts and says, "I've wrote that too many times I know you are his Human! You never learned until a year after he passed! Primus you are stubborn Tillie. Is he at Deep Valley Weyr or at his Autobot Base?" Tillie flinches at her words, but she says, "He's at his base." After she said that a red and black Seeker landed in the field near Kim, Taven, J'don, Tillie, and Jason and she kneels down and asks, "What's wrong Kim? I was practicing with Ironhide."

Kim flinches at her words and she says, "I'm sorry I interrupted your training; but we need to get to Dark Moon Autobot Base _**NOW! **_Thrust is ill like my writings! I have the knowledge of the treatment!" Flowerdancer flinches at her words and she asks, "Do you want me to take you?" Kim shakes her head running for her silver and she says, "No we will get there at the same time!"

She flashes the image of the Autobot Base where they were going and then focuses on the base and she says _Take us there now Aleth!_ The silver launched powerfully into the air and winks _between._


	15. Saving A Life

3 seconds after they left the Gather Grounds both Aleth and Flowerdancer appeared above the Dark Moon Autobot Base and the Silver landed and went inside as it was very cold; Flowerdancer followed the silver inside.

Flowerdancer offers her servo and says, "Come on I'll take you just tell me where he is." Kim nods and removes her riding straps and climbs onto Flowerdancer's offered Servo and she says _Stay here Aleth; Flowerdancer will take me from here._ The Silver says, _Of course mine, go save that life._

Kim nods and says, "Let's go Flowerdancer, deeper into the base." The female Seeker straightens up her wings snapping up into the Prime status making Kim chuckle and the pair headed deeper into the base, but then at a large set of doors Kim says, "Stop." Flowerdancer stopped at her passenger's words and asks, "Why?"

Kim indicates the door and she says, "Because he's in there, it's the Medbay I can feel it." Flowerdancer turns and steps through the large set of doors that slid open as she stepped up to them and right into the Medbay. Kim recognized the Autobot Medical Team gathered there all a buzz. Kim looks around for Thrust and she spotted the large Seeker Prime sitting on one of the Medical Berth's talking to a medic; she could tell he was talking about his symptoms from her sharp hearing.

Kim indicates him and says, "That's Thrust over there talking to the medic." Flowerdancer saw where Kim indicated and headed towards where the fellow Seeker Prime was sitting. As she approached the Medic left, and Thrust looks at the female Seeker who approached him and asks, "Who are you?"

Flowerdancer Prime says, "I am Flowerdancer Prime," she pauses hearing Kim say _He's the younger brother of Stardancer, Stargazer, Optimus, and Megatron._ Flowerdancer was shocked, but hid her shock well as she continued, "I Co-Lead the Ark Autobots under your older brother Optimus Prime and I also Co-Lead the Moon Wind Autobot Team under your older brothers Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime."

Thrust was shocked so this was their Co-Leader he had heard them mention before and he says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Flowerdancer; what brings you here today?" Flowerdancer presents the female on her right servo and says, "I'm not quite sure this woman demanded we come immediately pulling me from my lessons with Ironhide."

Thrust looks at the Human on Flowerdancer's right Servo and he asks, "What can I do for you Miss?" Kim looks at the large Seeker and she says, "There is nothing you can do for me Thrust, I am here to help you. I know what ails you and I know how to create the only treatment for it." Thrust was startled at her words, she wasn't looking for anything from him, she was there to help him instead.

Thrust asks, "What is wrong with me then?" Kim sighs and asks, "Have you heard of the Kevastan Virus?" Thrust raises a brow-plating at the female's question and he nods and says, "Of course we have all heard of it. Why do you ask?" Kim sighs and says, "Because I am the Spirit Writer that is known to her characters as Hawk or among the Fanfiction Writers I'm known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk; the real Akadeanna has confirmed everything I have written is true so that means that you are suffering from the Kevastan Virus."

Thrust flinches at her words, but he says, "I just hope I can find my Human before it takes me." Kim shakes her head and says, "It won't take you Thrust and you've known your Human since she was 6 years old when you and your team came here; she has been your flight partner all this time; Tillie Hawk is your Human." Thrust was startled at her words, so Tillie all this time was his Human, but he says, "I've told her what my mark looks like, but she's said nothing."

Kim sighs and says, "Tillie has thought it was coincidental that she bears your marking along her spine, but I told her that it isn't coincidental that she is your Human." Thrust was shocked, but he asks, "What do you need me to do?" Kim looks at Flowerdancer and hands her a list and says, "Go to your Human form and go to the Weyr nearby I need these ingredients from there; they only grow up here," she pauses then gives Flowerdancer another list and says, "Give this second one to the medics and be quick about it!"

Flowerdancer nods and quickly gives the second list to the Medic who Thrust was talking to then she quickly left to get the ingredients that Kim asked for. Thrust asks, "What are they for?" Kim sighs and says, "To create the treatment that Tillie would create originally 1 year after you passed away the same year she learned that she was your Human."

Thrust nods at her words and he says, "I hope it works." Kim smiles and says, "I know it will, it worked on everyone else, but it was too late for you." Thrust nods trusting the young woman, soon the Medic returned to Thrusts Medical Berth and he says, "I have everything you requested Miss. Where shall I put it?" Kim says, "I need you to put it on another Medical Berth and put me over on it as well."

The Medic picks up the young woman and carries her over to another Medical Berth and places her down and then the stuff she requested and soon after that Flowerdancer came in and she saw the Medic at another Medical Berth and brought the stuff over and she smiles seeing Kim was there and she says, "I've got everything you asked for Kim." She put the stuff on the Berth near Kim.

Kim turns and looks at Flowerdancer and says, "Thank you Flowerdancer." Once she had everything Kim quickly got to work on the treatment that Tillie had made, she wasn't going to let Tillie's Guardian die again; she focused on nothing going on around her as she worked, she planned she'd make sure it's still dubbed Tillie's Treatment even though she was creating it; Tillie still had the idea for it.

Finally after an hour Kim stepped back and sighs and says, "Done." She then noticed all the Medical Team was surrounding the Medical Berth where she was working and she saw one actually was supporting Thrust and Kim picks up the vial and walks over to Thrust and offers it to him and says, "Please drink all of this."

Thrust accepts the vial without question and downs it and he started immediately feeling better. Kim sat down finally and she sighs, but the Medic who had been supporting Thrust asks, "How did you do that? Come up with that treatment?" Kim looks at the Medic and she says, "I am what is called a Spirit Writer and I have the spirit of his Human Tillie Hawk, she was the one who originally created the first and only known treatment for the Kevastan Virus; I used her knowledge to create it now to save Thrust's life."

The Medic was startled hearing that she had gotten the knowledge from another Tillie Hawk, but not just that, that the young Journeywoman Healer was Thrust's Human and he asks, "Do you know she is his Human from your characters?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah that's how I know that; Tillie originally didn't learn until a year after Thrust passed away; I made sure when I saw her at the Gather that she knew it's not coincidental she bears Thrust's mark along her spine."


	16. Returning To The Gather

Once Thrust was strong enough, Flowerdancer, Kim, and Thrust headed back out of the base, Flowerdancer depositing Kim with Aleth and then the 3 took to the air, Flowerdancer taking hold of Thrust and triggering her Warping Abilities, while Kim told Aleth to go _between_ and they returned to the Gather Grounds.

Kim lands her Silver again and she watches as not just Flowerdancer, but Thrust too changed into Humans, Kim says, "I knew you are a Half-Breed Flowerdancer, however I didn't know Thrust was." Thrust sighs and says, "That's what I was thinking was making me sick only 2 days ago I became a Half-Breed; but I'm glad to know the truth."

Kim nods at his words it did make sense at his words and she leads them into the Gather Grounds and she looked in each for her four and then chuckles finding them back in the Food Stall and Kim says, "I should've figured I'd find you here." She had noticed Tillie was with them too.

Ryan says, "Sorry we didn't know where else to go so we came back here." Tillie walks over to the Silver Rider and asks, "How is Thrust? Is he going to be ok?" Kim looks at Thrust in his Human form and she says, "Yeah he's going to be fine. You're the reason he will survive, you had originally created a treatment for the Kevastan Virus 1 turn after Thrust died, I have the knowledge of the treatment and I created it, but it's still called the Tillie's Treatment."

Tillie was shocked at her words, but she followed after Kim as she led the others over to the Wine/Vinter Stall and she smiles seeing Marcus again and she says, "Hello Marcus." The Master Vinter looks up as he heard a familiar voice and he says, "Well hello Kim. Amanda said you were here, but she saw you run off when some Dragons landed."

Kim nods and says, "Yeah, I saw Nova Dragons landing I had to see who they were and then I had to take off with Flowerdancer Prime to save the life of another Prime known as Thrust Prime up in the North." Marcus nods and says, "That makes sense. What brings you back to my Stall? Interested in more Benden White?" Kim looks at her fiancé who was with her and she says, "Actually yeah I would, but I'd also like to introduce you to the man who I bought my first bottle for." She indicates for Ryan to come closer.

Marcus looks at the young man who came closer and he says, "My name is Master Vinter Marcus." Ryan says, "My name is Sr. Weyrling Ryan of Silver Belarth, I am Fiancé of Jr. Weyrwoman Kim." Marcus smiles and says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Ryan. Has Kim let you try the wine she bought for you?"

Ryan nods and says, "Yeah, but she won't let me since I impressed says not until I graduate can I have the rest." Marcus nods and says, "Smart woman you have there. Feel free to check out the rest of my white wine selection." He indicated the white wines while he put a few more white wines in bags for Kim and he says, "This time you don't owe me for these Kim and if he picks anything besides the Benden White there will be no charge either."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Marcus." Ryan picked a few more white wines and Marcus bags them and they headed out and to the next stall where the animals were and Kim says; "I thought you guys would like a chance to look at the animals for sale here. I'm going to talk to the stall owner."

The others went around looking at the animals and Kim found Andrew who was playing with an adorable kitten and Kim says, "Hello Andrew." The man looked up at the voice and he says, "Well hello Kim. I'm glad to see you today." Kim smiles and says, "Good to see you again Andrew." Andrew asks, "How are your cats? What'd you get from your Flitt Egg?"

Kim smiles and says, "They are great, I got a brown that reminds me of an Earth food called Brownies so I call him Brownie. Also Jordon is doing great as well." Andrew smiles and says, "I'm glad they are doing great, oh that's a pretty color. I'm glad Jordon's doing well as well." Kim smiles and says, "As for my runners I got from you they are doing well, I've been riding my stallion though because my mare is in foal and the beast healers say it's best not to ride her now."

Andrew smiles and says, "Well I'm glad they are doing well, I've heard from Rebecca you are learning quickly." Kim nods and says, "Yeah I am learning very quickly. That kitten you were playing with is so cute." Andrew smiles and says, "Thanks, I've been taking care of her, poor girl was orphaned, she's 2 weeks old." Kim flinches at his words just as her oldest cat had been and she asks, "Do you have any experience caring for orphans?"

Andrew sighs and says, "No I've just been doing what the beast healers have told me. Why do you ask?" Kim asks, "Would you like me to take care of her then? I have had experience raising an orphaned kitten; my cat Thomas he was her age when he came into my life." Andrew was shocked and he says, "Sure you can take care of her and if you'd like you can keep her once she's old enough."

Kim smiles and says, "Thank you Andrew. Do you have any of the special milk for orphaned kittens?" Andrew nods and got some containers down and a few bottles too and he says, "Here, this should tide you over for the Gather, there will be more in your weyr for her when you get there; come back to me if it isn't enough for the Gather." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Andrew. Do you know what breed of kitten this is? Is she an Earth or Pern kitten?"

Andrew says, "No I don't know what breed she is; she's an Earth kitten." Kim started playing with the kitten and she says, "She's a lilac-point Siamese. She's going to be even more gorgeous as an adult I know that." As she said that the rest of her group caught up with her; Flitt eggs and kittens and one dog with them.

Kim looks at the choices and she says, "Well I'll also be taking the animals the others have as they are with me." Andrew also had a large group of supplies and he says, "The supplies there belong to them as well." Kim smiles and says, "Wonderful for now would you distribute them to my weyr then I can make sure it gets to their right place." Andrew says, "Of course Kim."

Kim paid for the things wanted and thanked Andrew and then they headed for the Clothing Stall next, she promised Jessica she'd bring her fiancé for his tuxedo and well now her Birth Mom and Sister and a friend too were there too so they'd need something for the wedding as well.

Kim looks around and saw Jessica and says, "Hey Jessica." The woman looked up and she says, "Well hey to you too Kim. I was wondering when you'd be coming by." Kim smiles and says, "I'm sorry I've been busy and I had to go save a life just after leaving the Food Stall earlier, but I made a promise to you during my first Gather that I'd bring my fiancé to you for you to do his Tuxedo; I've brought him, but I've also brought my Birth Mom and sister along they will need dresses too. Also the older gentleman is a friend so he'll need a tuxedo as well for the wedding."

Jessica smiles and says, "I'm glad you finally have; oh yes they will need nice dresses as well. He will also need a nice tuxedo as well. What are your wedding colors?" Kim sighs and she says, "Gold, Red, and Purple; our theme is Ancient Egyptian Royalty." Jessica chuckles and says, "That is fitting then. Which ones are the ones I need to measure and such?" Kim nods at one and says, "That's Ryan the other one is Andy; Ryan is my fiancé you need to tuxedos for both." She then stops and nods at Mary and Helen and says, "The younger one is my sister Mary and the older one is my Birth Mom Helen."

Jessica nods and takes the ladies first to get measure, but she returns with a catalog with tuxedos and says, "Here so you can pick what you want." Kim accepts the catalog and says, "Thanks Jessica." The woman nods and heads back and Kim, Ryan, and Andy sit down looking over the Tuxedos, Kim made sure that they picked the best that would go with her dress and their theme and she showed it to Jessica when she came back with Helen and Mary.

After an hour they left heading to the Nebiwon and Naverian's stall for jewelry for Helen and Mary both for the Wedding and for personal use. They then stopped at the shop where she had met Scott and Kim walks over and says, "Hey Scott." Scott looks up and smiles and says, "Hey Kim, I heard you even got riders as far as Deep Valley for your last tournament."

Kim laughs and says, "Yes we did Scott." Scott smiles and asks, "What brings you back?" Kim nods at Helen, Mary, and Ryan and says "4 more collectors from Earth; my fiancé Ryan," she pauses and indicates the man then she indicates the older woman and says, "My Birth Mom Helen, my sister Mary, and a jeweler friend Andy." She indicated the young girl then the older gentleman last.

Scott smiles and says, "Well a pleasure to meet you all come." He leads the 5 back to the room where the cards were and he says, "I have Pokémon, Yugioh, and Magic The Gathering Cards." Kim smiles and says, "Take your pick of your cards; Ryan I already have a ton for you back in our weyr; but you can choose more if you'd like." The 4 with Kim walked among the cards looking; Kim noting to Ryan if it's already in the collection she gathered for him already, but Ryan asks, "What about Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra?" Kim laughs and she says, "Yup have a group of each for me and for you." Ryan smiles and says, "I'm glad you did. When did you get them though?" Kim sighs and says, "I was in the same stage of Weyrling Training that you guys are in 8 months into training as a Sr. Weyrling I had just been flighted and Tavana told me to take 3 days before I started my Sr. Weyrling Training with her to attend my first Gather and so I did; Jessica told me to come here because I was looking for Earth Style Cards and to talk to Scott; he brought me back here when I commented on it depended on what Earth Trading Card Games he was talking about if I knew anyone who played them. We have tournaments here now thanks to me as I set them up as none would so I insisted on starting them," she pauses and picks up the poster and she says, "He hung these in his stall so anyone else who collected and wanted to start trading, dueling, etc., would contact me."

Ryan asks, "Has any of them been as little players as we used to have at Eastern and Carnegie?" Kim laughs and says, "Oh no actually our one yesterday was the largest I've had since I started it." Ryan was impressed and he says, "Wow that's great." Kim watches her birth mom and sister gather cards and Ryan grabs a few that Kim wasn't sure he'd want or not, she watched Andy collect cards as well. Then after they had them Kim paid Scott for the cards and they left, Kim showed them the other shops and Helen, Mary, Ryan, and Andy all got themselves powerful desktops and laptops at the same place Kim had gotten hers and as well got internet connections as well.

They finished their Gather at the same place Kim had during her first one at the Dance Square; Kim and Ryan danced together many times, though the times they couldn't was because Master Harper Jackson had asked her to join him in a duet on the stage for the guests gathered.


	17. Second Day At The Gather Lessa & F'lar

Kim sat in the Dance Grounds talking with her fiancé, Jackson had told the young female Silver rider that there was someone who wanted to talk to her about something so the two were waiting for whoever was to speak to her though she had seen a rather large Gold Dragon and a rather large Bronze Dragon that she didn't recognize when she arrived at the Gather Grounds earlier, they had been the largest she had ever seen.

Kim was flipping through her Dragonlovers Guide To Pern trying to figure out who the Dragons could've been the large Gold and large Bronze. Ryan asks, "Any idea who the 2 Dragons could've been Kim?" Kim looks up and places the book open to the page where she was looking and she says, "Well there's only been 2 that I know of from the books that'd be Ramoth and Mnementh as from the books they were the largest Dragons. Ramoth was the size of an L-1011 jet. That's her size comparison on that page."

Ryan says, "Well then that was possibly her as that's how large that Gold looked." Kim shrugs and says, "I honestly don't know as I still have yet to figure out what pass or interval we are in." Ryan nods at her words. As she said that a pair of older riders approached where they were sitting and Kim stood up in shock sure enough it was Lessa and F'lar.

The Weyrwoman approaches the pair and asks, "Are you Jr. Weyrwoman Kim and Sr. Weyrling Ryan?" Kim nods and says, "Yes I am Jr. Weyrwoman Kim and my companion is Sr. Weyrling Ryan." Lessa offers her hand and says, "I am Weyrwoman Lessa and this is Weyrleader F'lar." Kim smiles accepting her arm in the traditional Dragonrider greeting and then out of habit does an Earth handshake and she says, "It's an honor to meet both of you."

Lessa asks, "May we join you?" Kim nods and says, "Of course you two may. I take it you two are the ones Master Harper Jackson wanted me to meet today." F'lar says, "Yes we are who he wanted you to meet, he told us you're not from Pern originally." Kim nods and says, "Yeah it's true we aren't."

Lessa and F'lar both sat down and then Kim does and Kim says, "I bet the large Gold was Ramoth your Gold Lessa and the large Bronze was Mnementh your Bronze F'lar." Lessa laughs and says, "Yes you are correct Kim those were our Dragons." F'lar asks, "How did you know that?"

Kim closes the book she had near Ryan and she shows it and says, "From Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey, she says that Ramoth and Mnementh were the largest Dragons." F'lar says, "I've heard some mention Dragonlady McCaffrey before; but none of us have met her before or seen her before." Kim sighs and says, "I've only seen pictures of her."

Lessa sighs and says, "The reason we wanted to meet with you is because we heard you're not from here. Where exactly did you come from?" Kim sighs and says, "We are from a planet called Earth. Why do you ask?" F'lar laid a sketch on the table near the woman and asks, "Do you recognize a woman who looked like this?"

Kim picks up the sketch and she nods and says, "Yes I do recognize someone who looks like this. Why do you ask?" Lessa says, "Because about 5 turns ago we both woke up, I felt like it was as cold as _between_, and then all the Dragons and all the Flitts started keening and I reached out trying to find who they were keening for, that was the image I found; but I know she has the kindest green eyes and the heart of a Harper, but she was well loved and was more than worthy of the Dragons respect."

Kim pulls out another book of the Dragonriders Of Pern series that had a picture of Anne McCaffrey and she asks, "Does she look exactly like what you saw?" Lessa picks up the book and she stares at the picture and she says, "Yes that is exactly like what I saw. Who was she?"

Kim closes her brown eyes and she says, "You were right in the fact she had the heart of a Harper and was more than worthy of the keens of the Dragons, though Weyrleader J'meson told me it was the Dragons, Flitts, and the Watch-Whers who raised their voice; the Earth date that they did that was November 21st, 2011 that they raised their voice; that was the day Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey passed away. That woman was Anne McCaffrey. She was the one who brought this world and its people and its Dragons and such to those of Earth."

Lessa and F'lar were startled at her words the woman that was seen was Anne McCaffrey and Lessa says, "Then you are right that they had every right to raise their voices for her, they must've felt her passing." Kim nods and says, "That's what Bavanath told me is that they had felt her passing which is why they raised their voices in keen. J'meson asked me the same question 3 years after I arrived here."

Lessa sighs and asks, "She was well loved wasn't she?" Kim nods and says, "Yes she was, by those who knew her personally and by those of us who never had the honor of meeting her only knowing her through her writings; she passed away in her home, she was 85 turns, which was a good age for those of us from Earth." Lessa and F'lar both nod at her words, F'lar asks, "Did you ever have the honor of knowing Dragonlady McCaffrey?"

Kim shakes her head sadly and says, "No I never had that honor, I only know of her works and have read them, I haven't met her son either his name is Todd McCaffrey." Lessa asks, "What is that record you placed showing us?" Kim sighs and says, "We call it a book on Earth, the first one is The Dragonlovers Guide To Pern and the second one with the picture of Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey is The Skies Of Pern."


	18. More Shopping

After talking to Lessa and F'lar, Kim headed into the stalls area again for more shopping as there seemed to be more stalls this time then the last time she had been there; she walked the stalls and found one that had glass items like glass vases, Windchimes, jars, figurines and such.

Kim stepped into the stall and started to look around at the different things; a woman asks, "Is there anything in particular the Silver rider is looking for today?" Kim looks up at the woman's voice and she says, "No I'm just looking." Samantha says, "Well let me know if you are interested in anything in particular my name is Samantha."

Kim nods at her words and she went and looked at the Windchimes which were rather pretty and she saw one with Dolphins and then one with cats and she asks, "I am Kim. How much for the Dolphin Windchime and the Cat Windchime?" Samantha says, "They are 4 marks each." Kim nods and says, "I'd be interested in both." Samantha takes the 2 chimes down.

Kim then went and looked at the tea sets and she saw one with cats across it and she says, "I'd like this Cat Tea Set as well." Samantha says, "That would be another 7 marks." Kim nods and says, "That's fine," she pauses and withdraws 15 marks and hands them to the woman and she says, "Here are 15 marks for them."

Samantha nods and places the marks away and starts wrapping up the 2 Windchimes and tea set. She then hands them to the woman and she says, "Here you are." Kim accepts them and places them carefully in a cloth bag she had with her and she says, "Thank you." She then turns and heads out and find's the next one had teas of all sorts and she steps into that one next.

Kim starts looking at the different teas available spotting her favorite Earl Grey and she knew that was one she wanted, she smiles reading the container made 25 cups. Sarah asks, "Is there something in particular I can get the Silver Rider?" Kim looks up and she says, "Not right at this minute; I'm just seeing what you have."

Sarah smiles and says, "Well let me know if you need help my name is Sarah." Kim smiles and says, "My name is Kim." She picked up a container of the Earl Grey tea, than she got a container of Digestive Tea, Calming Tea, Dream Tea, Anti-Stress Tea, Ginseng Tea, Peppermint Tea, Licorice Tea, and Ginger Tea.

Kim moves to Sarah and says, "I think these will do." Sarah smiles at the woman's choices and figures the amount and she says, "That will be 18 marks." Kim nods and pays for the teas she picked and she says, "Thank you." Sarah packages the Tea containers and hands them to the young Silver rider and says, "No problem Kim."

Kim places the package with the teas into the bag and headed out again this time she went into the healer stall to see what they had; though the young Silver rider flinches recognizes the Master Healer in the stall Daren and she gave a soft growl. She tried to ignore his presence as she looks at the stuff he had for sale.

Daren spotted the Silver rider as soon as she entered the stall and came over to her and asks, "What can I do for the Silver rider today?" Kim looks up and glares at him just slightly and she says, "I'm just looking Daren." Daren takes a half step back as the Silver rider gave him a glare and he asks, "Is there anything wrong Miss?"

Kim straightens up and she says, "I am the reason Tillie slapped you when she was old enough and called you a liar, she knows me as Hawk." Daren winces so this was the one the reason Tillie had slapped him and he says, "You don't seem to like me because of that." Kim nods and says, "You told Tillie she was only destined to be a Healer and that is a lie she will ride her own Dragon that she will go through Weyrling Training with one that she will love and will love her back."

Daren flinches at her words and he asks, "Anything in particular you might want?" Kim rubs her right forehead where the scar was from Elementary School and she asks, "Do you have anything to soothe a scar that is several turns old?" Daren nods and says, "Yeah I do have scar salve it will help with any scar old or new."

Kim nods and says, "I'll definitely take some, large jar preferably." Daren nods and goes to get the jar, Kim also spotted some Human massage oil and she looks at the different scents and she picks up a few, also picking up some Flitt oil.

Once she was satisfied with what she could want she headed back to Daren and she says, "I will take these as well." Daren nods and not wanting to anger the Silver rider more he starts wrapping the packages up and he says, "You have given Tillie hope, so I'm not going to charge you for these." Kim nods and says, "Thank you."

Daren hands the Silver rider what she got and she accepts the packages and places them into the bag she was carrying and headed back out. She then headed for the lake as she saw Dolphineer's there and she saw the Dolphin's and it made her smile; she saw there were also Boats for rent and for sale.

Gabriel spotted the young Silver rider and he asks, "Has the Silver rider ever been swimming with Dolphin's before?" Kim looks at the Master Dolphineer and she shakes her head no and says, "No sir I haven't, I was going to back some turns ago; but things happened and I ended up here."

Gabriel asks, "Would you like to have a chance to?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes I would love to, I'm not that good of swimmer though." Gabriel smiles and says, "That's ok, my name is Gabriel, I can put you with my partner he's the best for ones who aren't good at swimming."

Kim smiles and says, "I'd like that, my name is Kim I am rider of Aleth." Gabriel says, "Well then welcome. Do you know what size wetsuit you wear?" Kim shakes her head and says, "No I don't I've never wore one before, but Journeywoman Weaver Jessica gave me my measurements from when she was doing my clothing incase she wasn't running the stall."

Gabriel smiles and says, "Well those will do. May I have them?" Kim nods and hands Gabriel her measurements and she says, "Here you are Gabriel." Gabriel accepts the measurements and looks over them and says, "That would put you in a medium sized then." He hands the measurements back and then he picks up a medium sized wetsuit and hands it to her and then indicates a square building and says, "You can change in there, there are women Dolphineer's in there to help you if you need it. Once you've changed come see me and I'll introduce you to Dallen my partner."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks." She headed for where Gabriel had indicated and she was very thankful for the help of the female Dolphineer's in getting into her wetsuit and they zipped her up and she says, "Thanks for the help." The women said, "You're welcome."

Kim stepped out of the area in the wetsuit which kind of felt weird, but she headed for Gabriel and she says, "There I'm all set." Gabriel smiles and says, "You look good." He leads the woman over to a pool which had a single dolphin in it and he says, "This is Dallen he will be helping you." Kim sat down on the edge and strokes the dolphin and says, "He is beautiful a Bottle-nosed dolphin no doubt."

Gabriel chuckles and says, "Glad you think so. Yes Dallen is a Bottle-nosed dolphin." Kim nods and says, "I thought so." Gabriel says, "Whenever you are ready you can go ahead and slip in with him." Kim nods and carefully slips into the water with the dolphin who nudges against her.

Kim smiles and using her gifts she says _Hello Dallen. My name's Kim, Jr. Weyrwoman of Silver Aleth._ The dolphin was startled that the woman could speak to him and he asks _Are you related to the woman known as Akadeanna? I ask because she's the only other one I know who can speak to animals._

Kim chuckles and says _No I'm not related to her, but I picked up on her gifts of being a Hear All Animals, I'm a spirit writer known better to most here as Hawk or in the Fanfiction World it's Queen Akadeanna Hawk._

Dallen chuckles and says _That makes sense how you can speak to me then. __Gabriel said you're not a good swimmer, which is why he put you with me._ Kim nods stroking the dolphin and she says _Yeah it's true I'm not; I never used to like getting my face wet, now I do, but I am an adult now, no swimming lessons where I came from for adults._ Dallen says _I can help you learn if you'd like._ Kim smiles and says _I would like that if you would._

Dallen says, _Of course I'll teach you, we are trained to teach anyone young or old how to swim if they don't know how to, just let Gabriel know._ Kim nods and asks, "Gabriel?" Gabriel looks up when he heard the Silver rider's voice and he says, "Yes Kim." Kim sighs and says, "Dallen offered to teach me more about swimming. He just told me I should let you know about that."

Gabriel smiles and says, "Of course I don't mind him helping you learning more about swimming. Stay with him as long as you'd like to." Kim nods and plays with Dallen for a while then lets him teach her more about swimming.

~3 hours later~

After 3 hours with Dallen Kim was climbing out with Gabriel's help and he asks, "How'd you like it?" Kim smiles and says, "Oh that was just wonderful, I've never had so much fun." Gabriel smiles and says, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, normally it would be 6 marks for your swimming lessons and for your swim with Dallen, but I'm not going to charge you for it. If you want more help I can assign another pair to you or we aren't that far from Star Sun."

Kim smiles as he wasn't charging her for her time with Dallen and she says, "I would like that, unless Aleth rises soon I can still come to the Dolphineer Hall for more lessons." Gabriel smiles and says, "That's fine, I'll still assign you to one of my Dolphineer's for when she has risen." Kim nods and says, "I'd like that."

After changing back into her regular clothing Gabriel said she could keep the wetsuit for no marks a well. She thanked him and then headed to check out other stalls. The next stall Kim found had weapons of all sorts and she headed into it.

Kim looks at all the different weapons available smiling as she noticed they had martial arts weapons too. A strong man came over while Kim was looking at the martial arts weapons and asks, "Is there anything in particular the Silver Rider is looking for?" Kim looks up at the man and she says, "I'm just checking out what weapons you have."

Adrian says, "Well let me know if there is anything in particular you are looking for my name is Adrian. Are you from Earth by chance?" Kim nods at Adrian's words and says, "A pleasure Adrian. Yes I am. My name is Kim I am Wingleader of the Vos Wing, Jr. Weyrwoman, and rider of Silver Queen Aleth."

Adrian smiles and says, "A pleasure Kim. I wondered as you are looking at the weapons of Earthen Martial Arts." Kim nods and says, "I studied Earthen Martial Arts for 5 years went 4 belts in counting white." Adrian nods and asks, "What weapons did you learn?" Kim nods at the Bo and says, "The Bo, the Nunchucks, the Sai's, and the Tonfu."

Adrian nods and asks, "Would you like those?" Kim nods and says, "Yes I would." Adrian asks, "Which ones of the ones I have to offer? If the Bo's are too long I can make one custom to be fine for you." Kim picks up a few Bo's trying to see if they were the right size and she says, "Yes please I'd like you to make me one these are too long."

Adrian nods and takes measurements of the young Silver rider to see what size she'd need and he says, "All right I have the measurements I need. What type of wood would you like it? I have several from Earth." Kim thought a bit before asking, "Do you have Purple Heart Wood from Earth?" Adrian nods and says, "Yes I do."

Kim nods and says, "That's what I'd like my Bo to be made of please." Adrian nods and starts working on a Bo made from that wood that would be the right size for the Silver rider and Kim picks up a set of Nunchucks then a pair of Sai's making sure they were the right weight for her nodding approvingly.

Adrian asks, "What style or styles did you study on Earth?" Kim looks at him and she says, "I mostly studied Shorin Ryu Shotokan, but I also studied Korean Taekwondo, American Taekwondo, and Isshinryu. Why do you ask?" Adrian says, "Well I have some friends who teach all forms of Earth Martial Arts; if you'd like I can get in touch with them. What was your favorite or did you like them all?"

Kim smiles as there were people who taught the Martial Arts on Pern and she sighs and says, "My favorite was the Shorin Ryu Shotokan; that's the one I earned up to the 4th belt in."

Adrian says, "Well I have some friends I can get in touch with her and her husband as they both teach, though her husband prefers to teach weapons." Kim smiles and says, "I would like that very much." Soon Kim had gotten what she wanted and paid for them and had them shipped to her room and talked to Adrian about when to meet with his friends who taught Shorin Ryu Shotokahn Karate before she left the Stall.

The next stall Kim went to was back to the Clothing Stall again and she was surprised to see an older woman there who she at the time didn't recognize. Pnina saw a woman enter the stall and she asks, "Can I help you ma'am?" Kim thought the voice sounded like Pnina from the Say Yes To The Dress episodes she had seen where Pnina had been in the show, but just thought it was coincidence and she asks, "Is Jessica working today?" Pnina nods and says, "Yes she's in the measuring areas." She walked to the area and returns a few minutes later while Kim was looking at the premade things and Pnina says, "She will be out shortly." Kim nods and says, "Thanks."

Pnina asks, "What is your name?" Kim looks at the woman and says, "I am Jr. Weyrwoman Kim of Silver Queen Aleth. Might I ask who you might be?" Pnina smiles this was the woman that Jessica had told her about and she says, "Oh so you're Kim, Jessica has spoken of you to me. Well who do you think I am? You seemed to recognize my voice." Kim bites her lower lip before looking at the woman and asks, "Are you Pnina Tornai?" Pnina smiles and says, "Yes I am. How did you recognize my voice? I don't think I've met you before." Kim smiles and says, "I've seen you during many of the times you showed up at Kleinfield Bridal Salon in New York on Earth during the show Say Yes To The Dress."

Pnina chuckles and says, "I am not surprised most who recognize my voice who I haven't met before usually recognizes my voice from that show." Kim smiles and says, "I hope that doesn't bug you." Pnina chuckles too and says, "Not at all, Jessica said that you picked one of my dress designs." Kim nods and pulls out a picture of her in the dress and shows it to Pnina and says, "Yeah I did it is this one that I picked that is me in the dress." Pnina smiles and says, "That is a good choice. Why did you pick that one if you don't mind me asking?"

Kim smiles softly and says, "It was my favorite design of yours from Say Yes To The Dress that's why I picked it." As she said that Jessica stepped out of the measuring area and says, "Oh Kim I am glad to see you." Kim smiles and says, "Hello Jessica. I was just talking with Pnina." Jessica chuckles and says, "I was going to send a Flitt to have you come here today, I know you like Pnina's designs and I was wondering if you wanted to meet her and well you've got to meet her." Kim smiles and says, "Yes I have." 

Kim looks then at Pnina and sat down before asking, "Is your Great-Grandfather named Fravant Tornai?" Pnina was shocked at the question, she had only known one woman of Earth besides Akadeanna who knew of her Great-Grandfather and she says, "Why yes he is. How did you know that? There is only one other from Earth that I know of that knew his name. I knew only her Fanfiction Writer Handle of Queen Akadeanna Hawk." Kim chuckles and says, "That's how I know who he is, I am the Fanfiction Writer from Earth known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk."

Pnina was startled so this was the woman who she had read the writings of and she says, "Wow I wasn't expecting to hear that, though I knew that her profile had said her name was Kim. I wasn't expecting when you said your name is Kim that you are the Fanfiction Writer." Kim chuckles and says "Well now you know that it is me." Jessica asks, "What brought you back to my stall today Kim?" Kim nods at Pnina and says, "I wanted to ask you if you knew of a way for me to meet Pnina since you said you have contacts on Earth." Jessica chuckles and says, "I had been in contact with her and I had told her about you so I asked her to come here so you could meet her in person."

Kim smiles and says, "I appreciate that Jessica; you are right that I wanted to meet her in person." Pnina asks, "Is there anything you want to ask me?" Kim shakes her head, but asks, "I would like to know if your Great-Grandfather is here on Pern with you, as I would like to talk to him if I could." Before Pnina could answer an older gentleman stepped out of the measuring area and he says, "Well that's all done Jessica." Pnina nods at the man who stepped out of the measuring area and she says, "Yeah that's him right there Kim."

Kim looks at the man, the images she had seen through her characters sure hadn't done him justice and Fravant walks over to Pnina and the woman she was talking to and he asks, "What are you talking about Pnina dear?" Pnina nods at Kim and she says, "This is the one who is the Fanfiction Writer Queen Akadeanna Hawk, she was also the one that Jessica wanted me to meet. She was asking me if you were here on Pern with me." Fravant looks at the Jr. Weyrwoman who was sitting in the stall and he says, "My name is Fravant Tornai. How can I help you? What should I call you?" Kim stares at him his voice sure sounded the same as in spirit form, but she says, "You can call me Kim; I have a question about something you made a very long time ago." 

Fravant smiles and says, "Of course Kim. I remember everything I made all the way to the beginning of time. What time was it made in?" Kim sighs and says, "You made it at the beginning of time." Fravant nods at her words that he had made it at the beginning of time and he says, "I made many things back then. What was it and who was it for?" Kim smiles as he had made many things at the beginning of time so he asked her what it was and who he had made it for. She sighs and says, "It was a Wedding Dress you made it for Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt."

Fravant smiles she was asking about his favorite item he had made at the beginning of time and he says, "Oh yes that was my favorite thing I made at the beginning of time. It is still in my family's possession; Pnina keeps it on display though." Kim smiles at his words and asks, "May I see it?" Fravant nods and leads her to where the dress was on display and he indicates it and he says, "There it is." Kim smiles and says, "Oh wow very gorgeous." Fravant sighs and says, "Sadly though the young Queen died when she was 42 so it will never get worn, I've been offered many of Dollars and I've been offered millions of marks for it, but I refuse to sell it."

Kim looks off into the distance calling her gold Flitt to her and she pulls out her Golden Dragon notebook and she quickly writes a note for Akadeanna, her Gold arrives just after she finishes writing it and she gives the Gold the note and flashes images of Akadeanna and the Flitt chirps and winks _between_, then Kim turns around and she says, "Akadeanna didn't die, Skylar saved her life and took her to Cybertron where she woke up 3 days later, no one knew she was still alive to protect her life, she hid as her Grandmother, Bastet's mother and a Silver Seeker named Silverstar who was supposedly a former Prime because of the way she walked."

Fravant says, "But I've seen no proof that she's still alive." As he said that Akadeanna's voice asks, "Fravant is that you old friend?" Fravant turns around at a voice he hadn't heard since the beginning of time and he asks, "Akadeanna? My Queen is that you?" Akadeanna moves closer and hugs Fravant and she says, "Yes it's me Fravant! Oh my word look at you still around. Why did Kim send for me?" Kim nods at the dress and she says, "Your Wedding Dress that you had Fravant make at the beginning of time it's still around." Akadeanna walks passed Fravant to where her dress was on display and she touches it and says, "You've kept it all this time Fravant? I thought it was lost to time."

Fravant smiles and says, "Yes I've had it all this time, no it wasn't lost to time; remember you left it with me the last time we saw each other so I could make some final alterations to it for you?" Akadeanna stares and that memory flooded back and she says, "I completely forgot that I had left it with you so you could make a few alterations, not until you had said that did I even remember that." Fravant carefully removes the dress and asks, "Would you like to try it on to see if it fits perfectly?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes I would." Kim guides Akadeanna to the measurement area, which was empty and she helps the young Queen into the dress and she says, "I remember from my writings that it is hard for you to get into the dress by yourself that's why I came with you to help you into it."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Kim, I had read that you said he still had my dress, but I had yet to find out if he was still alive so I didn't know if it was true." Kim smiles and says, "That's ok Akadeanna, I was going to ask Jessica to have Pnina come here so I could ask her about Fravant, and if he was passed away I was going to ask her if she still had the dress he made for you." Kim went under the large skirt part of the dress and helps Akadeanna into her bridal shoes before slipping back out and Akadeanna smiles and says, "I appreciate that you thought to do that for me. How did you know she had contacts on Earth?"

Kim sighs and says, "Because she gave me a bridal dress catalog from Earth and she built me a Wedding Dress of Pnina's designs." Akadeanna chuckles at her words, Kim places the Veil on Akadeanna's head and she says, "The pink crystal crown is gorgeous Akadeanna that's the one that Skyfire gave you isn't it?" Akadeanna appreciates that the woman still helped her and she says, "Thank you for the help Kim and the compliment about my Crown, yes it's the one he gave me. Is it Crystal City Crystals like my crystal around my neck is?"

Kim nods and says, "No problem at all Akadeanna. Yes it is crystals from Crystal City. I take it you know what that Crystal you wear around your neck is." Akadeanna sighs and says, "You say in your stories that it is the Crystal Of Life; is that what it is?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah it is Akadeanna that's the Crystal Of Life, you are the most Protected Human on Cybertron and you are the most Protected Seeker as well because of that crystal." She leads Akadeanna out of the measuring area and she says, "Well what do you think?"

Pnina, Fravant, and Jessica look up when Kim spoke and Fravant smiles it looked just perfect on the former Egyptian Queen. Jessica and Pnina were in awe at how beautiful Akadeanna looked in the dress. Pnina says, "On display the dress looked just beautiful, but on you Akadeanna that dress is gorgeous and it looks perfect on you." Jessica says, "Oh I agree with you on that Pnina." Fravant walks over to Akadeanna and asks, "How does it fit Akadeanna?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "It fits perfectly; it's not too tight and nothing is too loose." Fravant smiles and says, "I'm glad it feels perfect; I also included the hooks to bustle your train for you." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Fravant. Do I owe you anything still for it?" Fravant says, "You're very welcome Akadeanna. No you paid what you still owed the last time we saw each other." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad." She then looks at Jessica and Pnina and says, "Thanks for the compliments on my dress."

Fravant hands Akadeanna a bag which was for the dress and Kim leads Akadeanna back into the measuring area and she helps the Queen out of the dress and puts the dress into the bag as Akadeanna dressed again. Akadeanna says, "I'm glad you thought to ask I was going to see Jessica later to make me a Wedding Dress." Kim smiles and says, "No problem Akadeanna, now you don't have to ask her; but I was wondering would you stand with me at my wedding?" Akadeanna says, "Only if you'll do me one major favor." Kim smiles at Akadeanna and says, "Anything for you Akadeanna." Akadeanna asks, "Will you stand with me for my Wedding to Skylar? I would be very honored to have you stand beside me; if you hadn't come here to Pern I was planning to have a Dragonrider take me to Earth to try and find you."

Kim smiles and says, "I would be honored to stand with you Akadeanna." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad you would be honored to." Jessica says, "I already have her measurements Akadeanna so I'll get working on her dress for your Wedding." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Jessica." She then looks at Kim and says, "It's a Golden Dress for my bridesmaids and my maid of honor. I haven't decided who though to stand as my Maid Of Honor. Would you like to stand as my Maid Of Honor?" Kim was shocked at Akadeanna's question and she says, "I'd be honored to be your Maid Of Honor Akadeanna. Would you be mine?" Akadeanna was glad that Kim was honored to be her Maid Of Honor and she says, "I am honored that you would be my Maid Of Honor. Yes I would be honored to be well your Matron Of Honor if you marry after I do." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Akadeanna."


	19. Grandparents

After they were done talking about the Weddings Akadeanna left with Pnina and Fravant and Kim sits down, she was glad to have a maid or matron of honor now. Jessica smiles and says, "That was wonderful of you doing that Kim." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Jessica." She pulls out an old picture and looks at it and Jessica asks, "What do you have there?" Kim sighs and says, "Something I picked up when I went to Earth; it's a picture of 2 people I lost a long time ago."

Jessica smiles softly at her words and asks, "May I see it?" Kim nods and hands the photo to Jessica and she says, "Sure you can here you go." Jessica accepts the photo and she was startled recognizing the couple in the picture and asks, "How did you know them?" Kim sighs and says, "They were my grandparents."

Jessica was startled and asks, "How long has it been since you saw them?" Kim sighs thinking back and she says, "17 turns before I arrived here for the woman my Grandmother and 24 turns before I arrived here for the man my Grandfather. Why do you ask?"

Jessica says, "Well there is a couple who live here on Pern that looks like them." Kim was startled and she asks, "Is her name Mary Louise Richardson, but goes by Lou and his name Erwin Alvin Richardson?" Jessica was shocked at the question and she says, "Yes that's their names. Why do you ask?"

Kim says, "That's my Grandparents names!" Jessica was startled at her words and asks, "Could I borrow one of your Flitts? I could send for both of them." Kim nods and she calls Starlight to her and the Gold pops into the stall and Kim looks at Jessica and says _Jessica needs to borrow you to deliver a letter Starlight._

Starlight chirps at her mistress' words and goes to the weaver woman. Kim hands her Dragon notebook to Jessica and says, "Here you can use this to write the note on." Jessica smiles accepting the notebook and says, "Thanks." She quickly wrote the note and then gives it to the Gold then flashes an image of the two. Kim says _Deliver it to them please._

Starlight chirps again and takes the note in her mouth before winking back _between_. Jessica says, "You must have been very young when you last saw Erwin, you were 33 when you came here." Kim sighs and says, "I was 9 when I last saw him and I was 16 the last time I saw Lou."

Jessica says, "That's a long time since you have seen either of them, do you think either will recognize you?" Kim sighs and says, "My Grandmother probably will, but not my Grandfather as I was just a child when I last saw him." Jessica smiles and says, "I bet though they will be both happy to see you again."

Kim nods and says, "I bet they will as well." As she said that an older couple entered the stall the woman had Starlight on her shoulder and she went to Jessica and she says, "We just got your message Jessica. What was so important that you called for us?" Jessica nods at Kim who was still sitting her stall and she says, "That woman there she's the reason I called for you two."

Erwin and Lou turned around to look at the woman that Jessica had indicated, Erwin didn't recognize the woman, but Lou walks over and she asks, "Kim? Is that you?" Kim stands up and hugs her Grandmother and she says, "Yes it's me Grandma! I wasn't expecting to find you two here!"

Lou hugs her granddaughter and she says, "I didn't know you were here! How long have you been here?" Kim asks, "Did you two hear of the woman that Weyrleader J'meson found along the beach?" Erwin nods and says, "Of course we both heard about her. Why do you ask?" Kim looks at her Grandfather and she says, "I was the one who he found I'm now a Silver Dragonrider, a Jr. Weyrwoman, a Wingleader, and a Journeywoman Harper."

Erwin asks, "Are you really our Granddaughter Kim Williams?" Kim smiles at her Grandfather's question and pulls out a few pictures of her with him and she shows them to him and she says, "This should answer your question this was me and you when I was little." Erwin looks at the pictures she showed him and he says, "Wow that was a very long time ago."

Kim nods and says, "Yeah I know too long ago. I was just 9 when you were taken from us, I've grown up very much since then, I found my Birth-Mom, I met the love of my life and we are engaged. Grandpa I would love it if you'd walk me down the aisle when Ryan and I marry."

Erwin and Lou were startled at her words and Erwin says, "I would love to do that for you Kim walk you down the aisle when you two get married. I take it he's here on Pern too." Kim nods and says, "Yes he is and so is my Birth Mom and half-sister."

Erwin asks, "Can we meet your birth-Mom and half-sister? What about your fiancé?" Kim smiles and says, "Sure you two can meet them." She looks at Starlight and the Gold comes to her and a brown Flitt also appears and Kim writes one note and gives it to her Gold then writes another and gives it to her brown and sends the pair off.

Lou asks, "Who does that Gold Flitt belong to? What about the brown?" Kim smiles and says, "Both of them belong to me, the Gold is named Starlight and the brown is named Brownie." Lou smiles and says, "They are wonderful. Where did you send them?" Kim says, "I sent Starlight to get my birth-Mom and half-sister and I sent Brownie to get my fiancé."

Lou smiles and says, "Wonderful." As she said that 3 people entered the stall 2 women and a man and Helen says, "The 3 of us were talking when the 2 Flitts came to us Kim. What's up?" Kim smiles and says, "I'd like you 3 to meet my grandparents, Kathy's parents." She nods at the woman first and says, "This is Mary Louise Richardson, but she prefers Lou," she pauses and nods at the man and says, "And this is Erwin Alvin Richardson." Helen moves closer and says, "A pleasure to meet both of you Kim has spoken of you two before. I am Helen her birth-Mom."

Lou and Erwin greeted the woman and then Kim nods at the younger of the 2 women and she says, "This is Mary my half-sister." The two greeted her as well. Kim then brings her fiancé closer and she says, "And this is Ryan he is my fiancé." Erwin says, "A pleasure to meet you Ryan." Lou says, "Yes a pleasure to meet you."

Ryan says, "A pleasure to meet you both, Kim has spoken a lot of both of you." He then looks at Erwin and asks, "Did Kim ask you if you would walk her down the aisle when we get married?" Erwin smiles and says, "Yes she did ask me that and I said I would walk her down that aisle."

After spending time catching up with her grandparents and promising to talk to them again the older 2 left the stall as well as Helen, Mary, and Ryan, but Kim stayed behind and she removes the Flower ring from her left finger and she walks over to Jessica. Jessica smiles and says, "I'm glad you were able to reunite with them Kim. They had spoken of you many times before, but not until now did I even realize it was you they were speaking of."

Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad we were able to reunite as well Jessica," she pauses and opens her hand with the Flower Ring in it and she asks, "Would you like to have this ring? You seemed to love it when you saw it on my hand when we first met." Jessica was shocked as Kim offered the ring and she asks, "What does your fiancé say about that?"

Kim smiles and says, "Ryan is fine with it, he actually likes my tanzanite one better that Nebiwon designed for me." Jessica was in awe and she picks up the ring gently and says, "Thank you I'd love to have it. What do you want as payment?" Kim chuckles and says, "Nothing is what I want for payment our friendship is the best thing for it."

Jessica was shocked at my words, but she says, "Thank you very much Kim. What size is it?" Kim smiles and says, "It's a size 7, but it can be sized I've spoken to Nebiwon and Naverian about it." Jessica chuckles and says, "I don't need it sized then since it's a 7 that's also what I take." Kim chuckles and says, "I'm glad."


	20. More Graduation Decisions

Kim again sat in the room with J'vron, J'meson, and Tavana it was time to make the decisions for the clutch where Helen, Mary, Ryan, and Andy had impressed; Kim was giving her opinions for those who had impressed from the clutch; though her heart was heavy as she had lost 3 riders in the last fall.

J'meson asks, "How are you coping Kim? It's always hard on Wingleaders when they lose their first riders in Threadfall." Kim sighs and says, "It's hard, but I've sought aid from healers trained with healing the mind what we call psychologists on Earth. I don't think I could really handle it without their help."

J'meson nods and says, "There is no shame even as a Queen Rider such as you to seek out their help especially losing those 3 riders. Have you thought who you would like to take their place? Or would you prefer to wait until the next graduation?" Kim sighs and says, "Even though I will take my time to grieve the 3 riders I know I have 3 already picked to place in my Wing; I was actually going to ask permission to have 3 extra riders to my Wing."

J'meson smiles at her words that she had 3 who she would like to take their place and he says, "Had you not lost the 3 in last fall I would've let you have a Wing with 3 extra riders than the standard compliment. Who would you like in your Wing now?" Kim sighs and says, "I would like Sr. Weyrling Helen, Sr. Weyrling Mary, and Sr. Weyrling Andy to take my empty 3 places; and of course Ryan will be filling the solitary place that I left open for him."

Tavana smiles and says, "You made a good decision placing them into your Wing." J'meson says, "I've written their names into the Official Wing Roster and I had put Ryan on it when you had left originally and I have updated his Dragon name and color as well." Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad you two think I made the right decision on picking them and that you have updated Ryan."

J'vron says, "I'm as well fine with Helen, Mary, and Andy flying with you and I remember you had left the spot for Ryan open." Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad you are fine with that as well J'vron. So tonight's graduation for them, it's going to be interesting." J'meson nods and says, "Yes the ceremony is tonight." Kim nods and the 4 continued with the rest of the Weyrlings.

Later that night Kim sat at her table with her Wing staring blankly at the 3 empty seats, but Wesley asks, "So have you chosen 3 replacements from this class or you waiting for another one?" Kim looks at Wesley and she says, "I've picked 3 from this class I was actually going to ask J'meson and Tavana if I could have a Wing with 3 extra than the standard compliment, but with losing the 3 riders the 3 who I wanted to put as extras are taking their place."

Wesley nods at her words and says, "I'm glad you did, I know you have Ryan going to be flying with us; who are the other 3?" Kim nods at Helen, Mary, and Andy who walk into the Dining Hall leading the rest of the Sr. Weyrling's of their clutch and she says, "Yes Ryan will be flying with us; my Birth-Mom Helen, my Half-Sister Mary, and my friend Andy are the other 3 who shall fly with us as well."

Wesley nods and says, "You made good choices having them fly with us. Are you doing ok though with the 3 loses?" Kim sighs and says, "My sessions with the mind healers are helping me cope." Wesley nods and falls silent as his mother stood up and addressed those gathered congratulating those who had finished training.

Kim watches and waits again for her name to be called to tap the 3 who would fly with them. Finally Tavana says, "Kim it's your turn." Kim smiles at Tavana's words and she stands up and heads for the Weyrling table and she walks to her fiancé first and she places her hands on Ryan's shoulders and says, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You."

There was a large cheering as Ryan was tapped and he stands up and hugs Kim and says, "Thanks Kim." Kim smiles hugging her fiancé back and says, "No problem Ryan; go join our Wing." Ryan nods letting his fiancé go and goes to the table and sits down in the empty seat near where his fiancé had been sitting.

After Ryan took his spot Kim walks over to her Sister Mary and places her hands on Mary's shoulders and says, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You." Mary was shocked as her Sister chose her for her Wing, but she stands up and hugs Kim and says, "Thanks Sis." Kim smiles and hugs Mary back and says, "No problem. Go join our Wing."

Mary lets her older Sister go and walks over to their Wing's table and the Kim moves to her Birth-Mom and places her hands on Helen's shoulders and says, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You." Helen was truly shocked as she was also tapped into Kim's Wing and she stands up and also hugs Kim and says, "Thanks." Kim smiles and says, "No problem." Helen nods walks to the table where Vos Wing was and Helen takes the seat near Mary. Then Kim walks to her friend Andy and places her hands on his shoulders and says, "The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You." Andy was shocked, but he stands up and hugs Kim and says, "Thanks." Kim smiles and says, "No problem Andy lets go join our Wing." Andy nods and the pair goes to join the rest of Vos Wing at their table and Kim sits down in her chair next to Ryan.

Kim watches as the rest of the clutch was tapped happy, that not one wasn't tapped into a Wing. She watches as Tavana announces the feast and Kim started eating talking to her Wing introducing her Birth-Mom, Sister, fiancé, and Jeweler Friend to the rest of their Wing.

Helen asks, "How are you coping Kim? I know you lost 3 of your Wing last fall." Kim sighs and says, "With the help of Pernese versions of psychologists I'm learning to cope ok. You, Mary, and Andy were supposed to be assigned as extra riders; but then with the loss of the 3 riders last fall you three are taking their places. Ryan has had a spot since I formed this Wing."

Helen says, "I'm glad they are helping you cope; I know loss can be hard; but you said they flew with you since you formed Vos Wing." Kim nods and says, "That's why I didn't try and cope with the loss on my own I sought out the Pernese form of psychologists as soon as I could." Helen says, "There is no shame in seeking their help."

Kim nods and says, "That's what J'meson told me when I told him I sought out the help from them when he asked me how I was coping with the loss. I didn't lose 4 those 3 who you 3 are replacing are the only 3 I have lost; I had made my Wing 1 shy when I chose those who would fly with me for Vos Wing when I graduated I wanted to ensure Ryan would have a spot on my Wing."

Helen nods at her words and says, "Yeah you said during your first fall only a few Dragons were injured and you hadn't lost anyone." Kim sighs and says, "The sad thing is the 3 who were injured during that fall are the 3 that I lost this fall."

Helen winces as those whose Dragons had been injured during Kim's first fall were the same 3 that had lost their lives this fall. Mary says, "I bet that's why it's harder on you." Kim nods and says, "Sadly yes that's why it's harder on me." Helen asks, "Has Aleth had a clutch yet?"

Kim shakes her head no and says, "No she hasn't and I'm thankful as I've been hoping she wouldn't until hopefully Ryan had impressed and his Dragon was old enough to chase her and thankfully she has waited. I am ready for it now in some sense in some sense I'm not ready either."

Helen nods and says, "I can understand that, I'm not ready either for my Gold to rise, but I have no real choice." Kim nods and says, "I can understand that. I hope you get a good guy when she does rise." Helen nods at her words.


	21. Jaxom & Ruth

Kim stood in her weyr tugging on the riding straps again on her Silver Dragon and glances at the sleeping male Silver near hers, it was Ryan's Silver; she had told Ryan her plans of trying to find out for herself if Jaxom and Ruth were still alive; with help from the records she had found where Ruatha Hold was located.

She also got images from the older Dragons on what it looked like and so did her Silver Aleth. Aleth nudges her Rider and asks, _Why is it so important for you to find Jaxom and Ruth?_ Kim pats her Silver's side and says _I want to know the first White Dragon and Rider love that's why. I've read about the pair I want to know._ Aleth says _All right mine._

Kim rechecks the straps before mounting her Silver and fastens the riding straps around her before taking a deep breath and focusing on Ruatha Hold and she says _All right love let's do this, to Ruatha Hold please._ The large Silver bugles and then launches into the air and at the right height she winks _between._

3 seconds later the large Silver reappears from_ between_ over the Hold and lets out a stunning bugle and then lands. Kim looks around as many Holders gathered around them and Kim removes her riding helmet before looking around and dismounting.

A female approaches the Silver Rider and she asks, "What can we for you today Silver Rider?" Kim looks at the woman and she noted that the woman bore the knots of a Lady Holder and she says, "I'm here trying to find someone from stories." The woman says, "Well you are welcome to look for whoever you wish. Just ask if you need some help."

Kim nods and says, "Thank you. My name is Kim I am from Star Sun Weyr and that's Aleth my Silver." The woman says, "Well then welcome. We don't have many Riders visit us." Kim sighs and says, "Well I'm not a Pern-Born Rider so my curiosity got the better of me." She then removes the riding gear from her Silver and she says _Go get some Sun love._ The Silver nudges her Rider and went to a nice spot to get some Sun.

Kim then walks trying to remember from the books and the internet Fanfictions where Jaxom and Ruth would be found here. The Lady Holder asks, "Do you know where the person you are looking for could be found here?" Kim sighs and says, "Actually it's two I am looking for, but from the stories I've read one usually is kept in the Wher Dens. However I don't even know if they are alive, everyone knows of them; but no one could tell me if they are alive or not."

The lady holder says, "Well if you'd like I can show you to our Wher Dens." Kim smiles and says, "I'd like that." The woman leads the Silver Rider to the Wher Dens, but asks, "Have you ever seen a White Dragon Kim?" Kim stares at the woman and the question and she nods and says, "Yeah I aided one hatching at Savanath's last clutch the beautiful white impressed my sister. Why do you ask?"

The woman says, "Oh I'm glad you have, I just wanted to know before I took you into the Dens as there is a White Dragon in there." Kim gasps and she says, "Ruth, that's the White Dragon's name isn't it?" The woman nods and says, "Yes it is. How did you know?" Kim laughs and says, "Ruth is one of the two I was looking for, Jaxom is the other."

The woman says, "Well you are in luck Jaxom is in there with his White. How though do you know of them if you aren't Pern-Born?" Kim sighs and says, "Because I'm Earth-Born and Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey wrote of this place and she told of Jaxom and Ruth and I've read her stories."

The woman says, "Well then this way Kim. They always enjoy visitors." Kim nods following the Lady Holder, but she asks, "By chance are you Lady Sharra?" The woman turns around at the question and she says, "Yes I am. Call me Sharra though." Kim smiles and says, "Thanks for telling me. Of course Sharra."

Sharra leads her to the spot where the white was laying and a man was there as well. Sharra says, "Jaxom we have company a Silver Rider from Star Sun Weyr." The man looks up at Sharra's words and he says, "Thanks Sharra." Sharra leaves at that point.

Jaxom moves closer to the Silver Rider and says, "Welcome to Ruatha Hold Silver Rider, I am Lord Holder Jaxom and that's my Dragon Ruth." Kim smiles and says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Jaxom, I am Kim Rider of Silver Aleth, a Jr. Weyrwoman, Wingleader of Vos Wing, and a Journeywoman Harper. I've read about you a lot and Ruth."

Jaxom opens the area to where he was and says, "Won't you come in?" Kim smiles and steps into the spot where Jaxom and Ruth were and she says, "Thank you." Jaxom asks, "Are you not Pern-Born? I ask because Kim is an odd name." Kim laughs and says, "Yeah you are correct I am not Pern-Born. I'm an Earth-Born Rider. It's officially Kimberly, but I prefer Kim."

Jaxom smiles and says, "That is amazing. Wait were you that candidate I heard that J'meson found along the water near Star Sun?" Kim chuckles and says, "Yes that was me and the two felines that Kathryn found on that same area are mine."

Jaxom stares and says, "Oh shards those are yours they are beautiful especially that white one." Kim smiles and says, "Yes they are mine; thank you Thomas is the name of the White Feline and Daisy is the name of the other one." Jaxom smiles and says, "Beautiful names for such beautiful felines. Do you call them felines though where you are from?"

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks. No we call them cats where I come from though some do call them felines. Now what you call canines are Dogs to us." Jaxom smiles and says, "That's amazing. How do you know of me and Ruth though if you are an Earth-Born?" Kim sighs moving towards Ruth and she says, "Because I've read what we call books and you call records by Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey."

Jaxom nods and says, "Oh that makes sense how you know about us. I heard that another White was hatched at Star Sun at Savanath's last clutch. Is it true?" Kim nods and says, "Yes it is true a beautiful female white named Tasyth, she impressed my younger sister named Mary."

Jaxom asks, "Did she need help to hatch or did she do it herself?" Kim says, "I helped her hatch, I heard her crying for help and so did Akadeanna," she pauses and withdraws her Awl that she always kept and says, "There was a story about a White Rider and this was mentioned in it so I had it made for the same reason; it is called an Awl and now all candidates at Star Sun are taught to help any egg that needs help."

Jaxom smiles and says, "I'm glad you helped her hatch and so did Akadeanna. Does it help so it doesn't hurt the little Dragonet?" Kim nods and says, "Yeah it does help without hurting the little Hatchling by using indirect percussion." Jaxom smiles and says, "Good we could use more whites around here."

Kim chuckles and says, "Yeah I know what you mean." She moves closer and rubs Ruth's eyeridges and says _It is an honor to meet you Ruth._ Ruth was startled as the female spoke and asks, _Are you a HAD Miss? I don't know many people who can speak to other Rider's Dragons._ Kim chuckles and says _No I picked up Akadeanna's gifts to Hear All Animals, I am known to most as Hawk or the Fanfiction Writer Queen Akadeanna Hawk._

Ruth was even more startled and he says _So you are Hawk, I've heard a few mention you before, what do you prefer to be called?_ Kim says _I prefer Kim. I know my name seems weird, but I am an Earth-Born woman._ Ruth nudges her again and says _That is a beautiful name._

Kim smiles and says, _Thanks Ruth. You are a very handsome White._ Ruth says _Thank you Kim. Who do those 2 felines the white one and black and white one belong to? Do you know or has Kathryn not found their owner?_ Kim was shocked Ruth also knew of her cats and she says _Yes Kathryn found who they belong to they are both mine; the white one well on Earth his name was Wesley, but here it's Thomas because of the Gold Rider Wesley Hawk; and the black and white one her name is Daisy._

Ruth says _I'm glad they have found their owner finally. Thomas has talked to me saying he missed you very much._ Kim nods and says _Yeah he told me how much he missed me, but we are together again._


End file.
